Chosen KTVS
by MISHI-06
Summary: takes place after BTVS:7
1. Chapter 1

The woman could feel her heart speed up as she frantically looked from left to right and then behind herself as her feet started to pick up the pace. She could feel the light mist coat her face as her feet started to stick to the muddy ground. She felt the books she was holding start to slip, unable to hold them any longer she let them drop before giving in and starting to run. A loud growl came from behind her, surrounding her, she tried to run faster but the muddy ground prevented it only slowing her down and able-ing her to hear her attacker coming closer. She ducked behind a mausoleum for cover, letting out a deep breath that she had been holding, looking over the edge of the cold building she saw no one. Her body started to relax as she leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. Closing her eyes she tried to calm herself which was cut off as she felt a strong, muscular had wrap around her throat before throwing her into the open. The creature stood above her growling as she tried to push her self back wards until he placed his foot on her chest sending her completely onto the ground. She tightly shut her eyes as he started to kneel down.  
"Ay Dios mio, por favor…" She cried out as she felt his fangs start to touch her skin. "olvidar mi…" Her eyes flew open as she felt the weight that was once crushing her had suddenly disappeared. She pushed her self up as fast as she could trying not to slip as she saw the vampire turn to dust. "Ray?"  
"Hola. Tu know your not supposed to be out alone." He said going over to her where he was greeted by two small arms wrapping around his neck. "Are you ok?"  
"For the moment." He quickly turned around to see three more vampires standing there watching them. Without further words he grabbed her hand almost pulling her along with him.

-------------------------------------------------  
KENNEDY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
-------------------------------------------------

"So this is it." Willow said as Giles and Kennedy stood next to her looking over the rather large building that was well over 25,000 sq feet. The bricks were an off putting yellow, creamish color while the main door looked similar to a moat.  
"Err, yes. Come on." He instructed as he ushered them into the building's main hallway where swarms of teenagers were yelling and running back an forth. "Oh bloody hell."  
"Mr. Giles." A taller, dark complected woman greeted as she appeared as if out of nowhere from behind them.  
"Miss. Reys, wonderful to see you again. This is Kennedy, the new slayer."  
"Ahh, yes." Miss. Reys let out with a sigh as she started to circle the young woman making Willow fidget noticeably causing her to be noticed. "And this is…?"  
"Willow, she is the one I was telling you about."  
"Ahh, yes, yes. No need to go into details. Well you two will be very welcomed here. Kennedy your class schedule is in your room already."  
"Yo wait. I thought me being the chosen on..…few, meant no more school."  
"Oh, no miss. Rodriguez you must finish your school. Ahh here are two of our best now." The woman continued on as she pulled two young woman to the side.  
"Nikki, Jennifer this is Kennedy and Willow. They are new and will be a great help to us." Kennedy looked between the two woman and then her eyes fell on Jennifer who seemed to be looking intensely at Willow who was looking at her the same way. "Jennifer I would like you to take Willow around show her the books and things and then to her room. Nikki take Miss. Rodriguez around show her the gym and things. While Mr. Giles I would love to have a chat with you, yes?"  
'Errm yes." He said clearing his throat as he followed her and Willow went following Jennifer before Kennedy could say anything.

---------------------------------------------------------

"So this is the class rooms, and there's another one." Willow looked at the woman questionably before refocusing her eyes back on the floor. "Sorry there's not really a lot down here. First two floors are class rooms. Third floor is for training and things then the rest are for board."  
"An--and magic there's---"  
"Shhh!" The darker woman let out as she nervously looked around. "Sorry. It's just this is Brazil, magic is not really talked about. You know catholic central we actually go to church as a class."  
"So…so there's no magic?"  
"Well…there is when called for. Umm, the needing of a portal, a demon who is to strong those types of things other wise it is not talked about."  
"Oh. Well this is going to be interesting." The rest of the walk was quite as the witch fell into her thoughts. After all she had just done a major spell and nothing had happened, she had done something she never thought she could do again and now here she was actually being forced not to, even to try any more. Willow slightly turned her focus on the young woman walking next to her, she seemed simple enough with a knee length black skirt and a matching black tank top which showed off her muscular arms. Soon Jennifer noticed her admirer as she turned and smiled slightly giving the witch a chance to see her beautiful dark, brown eyes that mirrored her hair which went perfect with her light complexion. "So what is it that you do?"  
"M-me? I just umm….help with the research and things. I can't fight and being a watcher doesn't really interest me so I just…what?" She asked as her cheeks began to turn red making Willow start to laugh at how much the girl reminded her of herself when she was younger all though she couldn't help but notice the girl was much more filled out then she was. "Oh! Library!" The two walked through the large wooden that hid the thousands of books and more importantly two young guys throwing each other around. "Luis! Ramon!" She yelled as she dropped the books she had been carrying and ran to them.  
"What the hell are you doing with him?!" The shorter boy yelled as he pushed himself off the other and went to her.  
"I wasn't! I was walking and a vampire---"  
"You and that magic!" Willow looked between the two and then back down to the guy on the ground who was trying to get up and not pay attention to the blood sliding down his face from a small cut next to his eye. "It's going to get you killed!" He finished before starting to storm out till he reached the door, turning around. "Y tu vaca do best to stay away from my sister."  
"This isn't Chicago Luis, you don't scare me." Ramon bit out through his heavy accent as he took a few steps forward where the young girl placed a hand on his chest.  
"Luis! No." Willow took a few steps back bumping into the counter stopping her from removing herself completely from the situation. He looked from his sister to the guy she was holding and then to the red head who looked a tad bit scared before forcing out a breath and walking out leaving the three looking at each other. 

--------------------------------------------

"Yeah, this is the people. This is the class rooms and here's the gym." She said pulling them to a halt looking at a large glass door that showed a huge room where the floor was mostly covered in blue mats only not covering about two feet in each direction separating the mats and the bleachers. "Don't worry your supposed to be a big deal so you'll only have about twenty minuets in each class except for training in witch it's two hours. Your able to miss classes only if you can prove that it was a slayer duty. Classes you can't miss are mass, and training other wise known as gym."  
"Wow." Kennedy said to herself only seeming to anger the other woman who was running her hand through her medium brown, high lighted hair as she rolled her bright blue eyes.  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"What you think that just cause you were with the slayer that makes you special or something?" She asked not even trying to hide her anger as she got closer to Kennedy chewed her gum even louder.  
"Well I'm not as special as you who needs to take a short bus here everyday." Kennedy bit back as she pulled open the door. "And by the way, your not the only one with a tongue ring. It doesn't impress me so there's no need to show it." Nikki stared at the door that was slowly closing behind Kennedy.  
"I wasn't trying to impress you."  
"So you just naturally chew like a pig?" She asked turning back around.  
"Did you call me a pig?"  
"Fine cow? Pick a barn yard animal, which ever you like."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you." Giles said taking a steaming cup of tea from the dark complected woman who leaned against her desk shooting him a disapproving look. "Is there something…?"  
"Willow…?"  
"Erm, yes?"  
"Is…is she necessary to be here?"  
"I think she will be a big help here and her and Kennedy do come as a how do they say now…..err, package?"  
"Package? Ah yes, that we can deal with, the magic is….well that is a deferent story." She continued in a calm tone as she placed her cup down and walked around her desk, taking a seat. "The people who deal with our magic are…unknown, kept quiet. Those who are known to do it have been hushed."  
"Are you saying Willow is not welcome here?" He asked, reaching across, placing his cup next to hers before standing up. "Erm…" He sighed as he removed his glasses. "Because that may be a bit of a problem."  
"This…witch dose not have a great back ground in control not to mention---"  
"Ok! No!" Kennedy yelled as she stormed in and went to slam the door that was flung back open with Nikki right behind her. "I'm not staying here with this she beast!!"  
"Who you calling she beast you daiquiri!" She said getting up into Kennedy's face and pushing her back into the hall.  
"Did you just call me a delinquent?" The new slayer asked as she pushed Nikki back who only seemed to react more by slapping her.  
"Bastante! Enough!" Miss. Reys yelled as she pulled the older woman back and pushing her into her office while Giles helped and more importantly held back Kennedy.  
"Are you ok?" Willow asked rushing up to her girlfriend pushing past the crowd. "What happened?" The witch continued as she brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. Letting go of her arm Giles looked over the crowd and then to the more then little displeased Principle.

------------------------------------------------------

"Baby." Luis said smiling as he placed a quick kiss on his sister's cheek before taking a seat next to her and looking over the room full of people. "Vaca."  
"Mr. Agular? As some of you know we have a new addition to our group, Miss. Rodriguez." She said with a smile as she gestured to Kennedy who couldn't help but hide the "I'm loving the attention" look making the fact that Willow was being ignored a distant thought. "Oh, yes and her friend Willow."  
"So what's the what?" Nikki asked as she eyed Kennedy. "Any new demon's butt we can kick?"  
"Seems the vampire Jennifer got attacked by last night was part of a how do you American's call?"  
"Group?" Willow blurted out trying desperately to help and not be the out cast she was being forced to be. And what was worse was that her once comforting girlfriend wasn't noticing.  
"Gang, Miss. Rosenberg. Any other questions?"  
"So what do we do?" Kennedy asked as she possessively placed her arm around Willow upon noticing Jennifer hadn't taken her eyes off of the red head since they entered. 

-------------------------------------------------

A loud crash echoed through the dark room as the medal door flung open by a young girl's limp body crashing through and hitting the dusty floor. Soon the room began to fill with echo's again only these were low, deep growls that sent shivers down the girl's spine as her eyes flung open to two large muscular hands wrapping around her neck. Her hand's flew to his face desperately grabbing for anything as her legs kicked wildly until the actions began to slowly dye down and she felt more hands start to feel their way around her body.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Vaca, show me what you got." Luis said as he moved his head back and forth repeatedly while he danced around the ring. The men where different as night and day, Luis stood at 5'10 with a faded hair cut which made the cut on his left eye brow stand out even more. And while his skin was light his eyes were so dark almost black only adding to his unfriendly features, while he weighed more then Ramon and had more muscle tone.  
"You gonna talk all day?" The taller boy bit back through his thick accent as he hit his gloves together but stood still. By all means he shouldn't have been in the ring with him, their weight difference was wide and so much that it looked as if Justin Timberlake had stepped into the ring with Oscar de la Hoya. He started to move right letting the light hit his deep, green eyes that almost sparkled and looked perfect fitting his light skin, and light brown, spiky hair. Luis lightly threw a few jabs his way while he continued to dance around as he saw his sister walk in causing the smaller boy to look away giving Luis the perfect opportunity but instead he eased back and continued to throw powerless jabs his way. Shooting a quick smile at Jennifer before he began throwing punches as hard as he could but none the less ineffective. After a few minutes of cat and mouse Luis pushed the boy away with his left hand as he hit him with his right, easily knocking him down. A smile spread across his face after he spit out his mouth peace and then bent over slightly.  
"Last time I'm telling you vaca, stay away from my sister, or next time you'll need help to get up."  
"Por que?" His sister asked as he stepped out of the ring.  
"Por que, nada."

-----------------------------------------------------

Kennedy slowly walked through the abandoned warehouse looking at every nook and cranny she could see in the dark. One step at a time she felt her way around and even though she would never admit she was beginning to regret refusing Nikki to come with her. True she was only about 20 or 30 feet away from the door, but the cold, dark room added by the loud thunder that happened every few minuets made it seem as if she'd been walking for hours. "Good job Kenn." She said to herself as she turned around and began walking in the direction she thought the door was but only to trip and fall over something. Taking a few deep breaths she put her hands to the floor and began feeling around for the cause, not more then ten seconds later she found what she was looking for, a limp body. Before she could feel for a pulse an angry growl filled the space and a large body was covering hers. She used her free leg to knee him in the side a few times until his grip around her throat tightened so much she began to loss conscious. 

------------------------------------------------

"So…you…do magic?" Willow asked softly as she walked up to Jennifer who was walking down the long empty hall.  
"N--n--no. Wh--where did you hear that?" She struggled to get out as she began to turn red making Willow think a little about Tara.  
"Sorry it's just this morning I---"  
"What's the point?" She asked doing a complete 360 almost knocking the witch down.  
"No-nothing I was just…..up until a month or so ago I never thought I could not do it again and Kennedy helped me to…."  
"Then why don't you harass her about this?" She bit back as she began walking again while trying to keep up her angry attitude but Willow could see it was more of a scared look then anything. "I--I'm sorry. Magic is not a popular thing here, it is a pretty banned thing around here…..it must be lonely?"  
"What?"  
"Your like an icon to magical…people. I know a little bout what happened."  
"What?" The red head repeated as she began to blush and relax as Jennifer's tone softened.  
"Really. I'm sorry it's just for so long I've been the only one…."  
"I get that…believe me." Willow whispered as she placed her hand on her arm comfortingly. 

--------------------------------------------------

Kennedy pushed herself up off the ground trying to ignore the pain in her arm and the blood leaking down to her hand. The young slayer began crawling unable to fully stand up. Once again a low growl filled her ears making her try and crawl faster until her body was flying backwards and into the wall. Again she tried to get up but her head was slammed against the wall. The person above her knelt down and leaned into her ear.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Come on." Miss. Reys ordered as she stormed into the library where the group sat. "I said now!" She repeated this time making the group stand up.  
"Por que?"  
"The police just found eight bodies at the shoe factory."  
"And?" Nikki asked as she came out of the office. "That sounds like a normal---Kennedy?"  
"Si." 

------------------------------------------------------

By the time the group reached the hospital room Kennedy was already putting on her jacket. Willow started to go forward but was quickly stopped by Miss. Reys grabbing her arm slightly which didn't go over to well as she jerked away but stayed where she was.  
"Miss. Rodriguez, are you ok dear?"  
"It's Kennedy and yeah. No worries I know where they are." She continued as she started to walk forward while her eyes stayed on Willow who avoided her gaze.   
"Are you sure? I would--"  
"I don't know how you guys do things, but in Sunnydale we don't stop fighting till the demons dead. We don't take a brake cause we're a little tired."  
"And apparently you guys can't fight a little vampire on your own either." Nikki said with a smile that almost seemed to be playful instead of insulting.  
"Well ok." Miss. Reys said looking in between the two a bit taken back by Kennedy's comment. "Willow, Miss. Agular get to the morgue and see if any have been turned. Miss. Rodriguez, Miss. Ramos, Mr. Agular take care of the problem."  
"And me?" Ray asked softly as her leaned against the door frame.  
"Tu vaca, can go back home."  
"Mr. Agular! Ramon you will escort me back to the house. In my age I need some assistance, do not let my Demi moor looks full you." She joked making everyone smile with the exception of Willow, as she and the young boy made their way out. 

----------------------------------------------  
"So did you do this much before?" Jennifer asked as her feet swung back and forth along with Willow's as they sat on the autopsy table, each with a stake in hand.  
"Yeah. Well when I was younger I mean, once I came into my powers I sort of got bumped up to better duties."  
"So…tell me."  
"Ah..tell you what?"  
"You and Tara?"  
"Excuse me?" The witch asked almost falling off in shock making the young woman look a bit scared.  
"No. The power, the…magic. You are so powerful, every girl here should be thanking you for…it's amazing. What was it like???"  
"Umm…"  
"I'm sorry it's just these girls would love to meet Buffy or Faith. Potential watchers would love to meet Giles. And then there's me alone in magic vill that would love to meet you." As she finished the girl turned away hiding her face making Willow smile at the fact that only a hour or so ago she was yelling at her for asking her about magic and now she was treating her like a celebrity. And a little at the fact that she had made the woman blush at lest ten times in 15 hours which was more then she had ever done to anyone else. She intently watched the girls lips as she continued to talk although she didn't hear a word.  
"So--sorry what?"  
"I was asking if Kennedy is into magic?"  
"Oh! Uh, no. Nope no magic for Kennedy….my girlfriend." She stammered out realizing she hadn't thought about her girlfriend in a while.  
"No wonder Miss. Reys doesn't like you."  
"Ahh, so it's not just me."  
"Nope. I like her and I'll miss her but I can't wait to return."  
"Return?"  
"Oh, yea me and my brother are from Chicago. Nikki is from New York. Actually the only real Brazilian here is Ray and Miss. Reys." Willow opened her mouth to say something but was cut off as the body the were facing began to arise. "Umm….now what?"  
"Pointy end through heart."

---------------------------------------------

Luis found himself on the ground next to Kennedy while Nikki fought wildly in front of them. Kennedy was the first back up dogging a kick and then a punch before she shoved the stake threw his heart and then threw it into the vampire that was attacking the boy.  
"Wow Luis, I see it's only Ray you can bet in a fight."  
"Shut up."  
"No really I get it."  
"You two are annoying." Kennedy said with a straight face making the two turn to her until a smile slowly crept onto each of their faces. "So now what?"  
"You go play house with your girlfriend while we go and party." She yelled happily as she jumped onto him.  
"Ay Dios mio."

----------------------------------

The six young people walked behind Miss. Reys as the school kids ran by them, screaming, yelling and fighting. Kennedy had her arm wrapped around Willow's waist while Jennifer stood next to her looking over every few seconds or so. Ramon trailed behind while Luis and Nikki took front of the group.  
"Are you even listening?"  
'Yes." They all said together while they all had the same look on their faces.  
"I bet you are. Kennedy, Nikki training. Jennifer, Willow library. Luis my office." She ordered as she began walking in another direction thinking they were following. "So Kennedy do you….?" She trailed off as she turned and saw the six laughing as they kept going straight and waved at her with once again the exception of Willow. "El mundo es doomed." She whispered and laughed to herself as continued to walk.


	2. The Ring

Willow sat in the middle of the floor across from Jennifer their hands interlocked, as they quietly whispered the same word repeatedly as soon a bright light started to surround them. A small smile came across the younger woman's face but her eyes remained tightly shut. The light that began to encircle them started to move faster as there words became louder. Suddenly a loud pounding came on the door causing their eyes to shoot open, and them to brake apart.  
"What is wrong with the door?" Kennedy asked as she walked in, completely focused on the door making her oblivious to the fact that their new "friend" was there. "Baby have you---" She paused upon seeing the two woman both strangely out of breath with a scared look on their faces. Jennifer looked between the two before quickly pushing herself off the ground and almost running past the new slayer.  
"H--how was class?" The witch asked as she put on a smile while her hands idly played with the hem of her shirt, while trying not to look away from her girlfriend who just stood there with a blank look for a few seconds, although to her it seemed to be an eternity, until she cleared her throat and shut the door she had been holding open.

-------------------------------------------------  
KENNEDY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
-------------------------------------------------

"Hey baby." Willow greeted again this time more cheerful as she made her way over to Kennedy and placed a quick kiss on her lips before she started towards the bed but was quickly pulled back into the young slayer's strong embrace as she started a passionate kiss. "hmmm…"  
"Yeah?" She let out softly, in a some what cocky tone with there lips only inches apart.  
"Wh--what was that for?"  
"To show you I …care."  
"Possessive much?" The witch asked playfully as she walked backwards toward the bed leading the brunette along with her.  
"When it comes to you? Yeah." Kennedy stayed standing above the bed where Willow was now laying half on and half off, looking right back up at her. With a small smile as she dropped down to her knees where she pulled her girlfriend up so she was sitting. "I wanna talk to you."  
"O--ok."

--------------------------------------------------------

A loud moan of ecstasy filled the dark, messy room. Clothes were tossed wildly over the floor and dresser that was facing the bed which was placed in the middle of the room that now had Nikki sitting on top of Luis with only a small red, lacy bra and a red silk sheet covering them. A smile cover his lips as his eyes shut and he pushed his head back against the pillow while his hands resting on her hips. "You. Are. Amazing."  
"I know." Nikki let out as serious as she could while she rolled off him and the bed completely, rushing to get her jeans off the floor. "Come on, Miss. Hell Raiser and her new little Kennedy spawn are probably waiting."  
"Can't we just stay here." He added with a devious smile while he held the sheet to himself as he stumbled after her.  
"Look your cute. I'm hot. We're meant to have fun. Party, fighting, more partying and then well what we just did but that's it."  
"What? You think I was asking you to marry me?" Luis asked this time all traces of calmness, and niceness suddenly missing. With a cool smile she went over to the dresser where a small mirror hung, as she fixed her hair she watched the young man throw on a pair of black cargo paints and a white, sleeveless, tee shirt, before coming up behind her. He roughly pulled her into him. "You mistake my politeness for weakness. And believe me, going and spending time with Kennedy is going to be a hell of a lot more fun then last night with you." His stated coldly before placing a quick, ruff kiss on her cheek before walking out the door.  
"Bone head!" She yelled as she threw her hair brush at the door just as it shut behind him.

----------------------------------------------------

"And we're sure she's a SIT?" Miss. Reys asked as she walked down the hall rushing past the crowds, as she juggled her brief case and her small silver phone. "No. I'm not questioning you, I was just asking." She pushed open the library doors to find Luis, Jennifer, Nikki and Ray all sitting at the middle table joking about something, this not including Ray who had his head buried in a book. "Are we sure these could be….? Mr. Lee with all do respect there is no need to get angry."  
"Mr. Lee? Would that be Mr. Hell Raiser?" Nikki whispered into Luis's ear as she leaned over slightly while she rested her hand on his knee.  
"If it was do you think she'd be this grouchy all the time?"  
"Hmmm, Willow has a girlfriend and she's bitchy all the time. Well with Kennedy as a girlfriend it's no wonder."  
"You've known them for a week." Jennifer said defensively making her brother stair at her questionably while Nikki seemed to get ready to fight with the smaller girl until they suddenly heard a loud slam coming from Miss. Reys hitting her phone on the counter.  
"We have a problem. Jennifer get Kennedy and Willow."  
"I…I..I don't think I am the best choice to get them." The young witch said almost tripping over her own words as thoughts of an hour ago came rushing back. Sure she liked spending time with Willow and having a magic buddy was great but Kennedy had a tendency to scare her.  
"Get them, we have more….never mind just get Willow, you two and Ramon do some more research on the Bringers."  
"Bringers?"  
"Yeah seems our little eyes less friends are back."  
"Dose this mean the First is back?" Luis asked as Miss. Reys began walking around the table making the group shift uneasily. "Cause you know if it, is it's knida cool." He continued with a smile making the group turn to him. "Well Kennedy and Willow already kicked his ass---"  
"Language Mr. Agular."  
"Sorry. Culo?" Luis joked making the group laugh even Ramon although she still didn't appreciate it as she put her hand firmly on his shoulder.  
"I think we get it."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Kennedy is everything ok?" Willow asked nervously as she turned slightly so she could look at the young slayer next to her. Looking over to the clock the read 3:15pm, noticing it had been almost 45 minutes since her girlfriend had tried to tell her what ever it was on her mind. Once again Kennedy took a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak but yet again nothing came out. "Sweetie? Not that I don't love spending time with you but we've been sitting her for a while and I…kind of have to pee."  
"Oh. Go pee." As the words came out both looked at each other questionably before the red head got up and started toward the door until she felt her hand being pulled back. "Look I know since we got here we haven't been exactly as close as we were in Sunnydale."  
"Well you know new place and…"  
"No Willow I need you to listen. See I know I been a bit distant but my feelings haven't changed, have yours?"  
"N-no." Willow said as her smile faded and she took Kennedy's other hand in her own seeing this was more then "your in trouble for this morning" talks.  
"See my life has change so much since being with you it's not even funny. A lot of experiences that I never thought I would go through. Feelings I never thought I'd feel. Some I whish didn't happen…" The witches face fell even further as the memories came back to her. Turning into Warren. Pointing a gun at her. Sucking the life out of her and then of course the fight slash brake down she had before coming here. "But it doesn't really matter because when I'm with you it's…" She trailed off as she put on a small smile and reached into her pocket, pulling out a small black, silky box. "I had this whole thing planed with, candles and music and everything on our one year anniversary but I couldn't wait." Willow smiled as she took the box not really sure what to expect. Opening the lid she found a beautiful gold ring, pulling it out with a smile as Kennedy took the box and threw it behind her making a bit of a thump. Looking inside the ring read an inscription. "Mi amor, para siempre" She finished reading as she turned the ring completely around but the smile had quickly faded making Kennedy follow suite. "I--is there something wrong?"  
"Kennedy I can't take this. I---I'm so sorry."  
"No it's ok I have enough to pay for it." She said as she tightly held the ring that was just given back to her. She could feel her heart speed up even more as tears started to make there way to her eyes.  
"You…know th--that's not why." Willow's eyes fell to the floor unable to look at the young girl's heart broken face. "I'm so ---" She started while her hand went to Kennedy's face who jerked away. "Kenn, please I still want to.." The both turned to the door where Jennifer shyly walked in.  
"Sorry I knocked but no one answered."  
"So the logical thought was to open the door?" Kennedy asked as she shut her eyes tightly for a minute to hold back tears before taking a step towards Willow who looked as if she wanted to run and hide. "I'll talk to Miss. Reys about getting another room." She finished as she slammed the ring on the night stand before walking past Jennifer who held the door open.  
"D-did I cause that?"  
"No. I did."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chanting filled the dark, cave like room as seven hooded figured stood around a small table that had a five point star drawn in white paint on top of a black surface. Whimpers of pain filled the room as the seven continued on until one slowly turned around and walked the short distance over to the closest chained and hooded women. Simply he raised a knife to the throat and in one swift motion the whimpering had stopped. Walking back to the table where the others where still in meditation he traced the knife over the once white star and then seconds later the one across from him took the knife, cutting his own hand letting the blood fall on to the symbol before passing it on to his fellow members who followed his actions.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't you think we should of went with her?" Luis asked as he shoved his hands into his coat pockets as Nikki stood in front of him out side the hospital.  
"Can't get your mind off her huh?"  
"Nik, I'm being serious. She seemed pretty upset and with the bringers back she's the first…"  
"Let it go…hey that's him." She said as she jogged to catch up to the paramedic walking towards his car.  
"Yo. Yo!" Luis yelled as he placed a hand on his shoulder getting him to stop.  
"Desculpe-me? está aí um problema?"  
"Do you speak English?" She asked and quickly got her answer as he looked between the two. "Spanish?"  
"eu só falo português há as pessoas dentro de que falam inglês se deve ajudar."  
"Where's the Vaca, when you need him?" Luis asked as he looked around in annoyance. "The. Girl." He started as he pointed at Nikki. "Dead."  
"A menina jovem de hoje de manhã? "  
"Yeah, sure. Where did you find her?" He continued to talk slowly and over annunciate the words making the girl next to him start laughing.  
"Sou brasileiro não desafiado."  
"Did he just insult me?"   
"Do I know Portuguese? I'm lucky I can speak Spanish as well as I can."  
"A menina foi achada com o outros. A polícia são supostas observar aí mas faltam. Por que você pedem? Sabe algo?"  
"All I got was others, why, and police." Nikki said as she continued to flirtatiously smile at the paramedic who wasn't buying it. "I think he's getting mad."  
"Oficial! Polícia! Assassinos! Aqui ajude!" He yelled as loud as he could to the two officers walking toward them.  
"Nik, run." He ordered as he grabbed her hand, pulling her along with him.  
"Parada! Agora! Mando-o!" The police yelled as they began to run after the two.  
"Luis meet me where we're supposed to meet Kennedy."  
"Alright." He agreed as they both turned their separate ways.

----------------------------------------------------------

"You ok?" Jennifer asked Willow softly as they flipped through books while there were still tones all over the table which made her think so much of her days in Sunnydale.  
"Yeah. No. I don't know."  
"I'm sorry if this morning…"  
"No. It's not you. Not really I…it's me." She said getting up and walking over to the shelf's where they couldn't see. Leaning against the shelf she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring. Causing tears to play at the corner of her eyes. Thoughts of Tara and Kennedy came rushing to her. No thoughts of Oz, that chapter of her life was done. She knew that she had feelings for him but looking back now she knew it wasn't really love, just like Xander. The emotions were strong and intoxicating but not love while she had no doubt it was with Tara. When she meat Tara she'd thought there'd never be another, that if Tara was gone so was she but yet she made it and here she was. In a new place with a new girlfriend who was absolutely amazing and everything she could want and need, so why was it so hard. A stray tear fell as her hand that held the ring went to her heart.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Is everything ok?" Ray asked as he took a book from Miss. Reys.  
"Something between Kennedy and her. She was---" They all turned to Luis and Nikki who rushed in the door.  
"Kennedy is….well we don't know. We waited for over an hour, we even looked over the graves, nada."  
"She's in trouble." Willow said in a plain tone as she walked out making the two soaking wet new comers jump.  
"Alright we'll go out full force…"  
"There's no point. It's rain like crazy out there, any trace of her is gone. We searched around and nothing. Not to mention I think we in trouble with the police."  
"What? I left you three along for three hours. How could you get in so much trouble?" Miss. Reys asked as her eyes never left Willow who was looking down at the ground as if it drew a map to her girlfriends.

----------------------------------------------

Two of the hooded men dragged a limp body over the dusty ground, passing the long row of chained women. The two easily picked her up, placing her on the wall before placing a black cloth around her eyes.


	3. Have a Little Faith prt 1

Kennedy shifted uneasily, she moved to raise her hand to her temple an action she had become fond of since her head aces had started. Her mind once again was jumbled and unclear. The slayer felt her arms pulled back, realization hitting her that her arms were chained with some sort of metal along with her legs which were restrained in a similar fashion. Her eyes opened but yet there was still darkness. She tried to calm her mind but without warning a scream of agony filled her ears, the source was familiar to her yet she couldn't place it. She pulled again at her restraints but had no effect except causing more pain to her wrists that she was sure were bleeding since she felt a warm liquid drip down her arm, much different then the water dripping down her face from her forehead. Once again shutting her eyes tightly she tried to clear her muddled thoughts, to center herself as she once so easily had done so many times before. Thoughts slowly became less confused. The slayer blocked out the sound of chains rattling and the far off sound of chanting, along with the pain that filled her body. Suddenly it was just her. No sounds, no thoughts just her. Willow

-------------------------------------------------  
KENNEDY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
--------------------------------------------------

Miss. Reys paced her small office back and forth trying to calm herself as she tightly held the cell phone as if it was her only means for life. The dark room was only lit from the dim light coming from the vacated hallway. The woman stopped mid stream as she looked down at the cluttered desk full of papers and books and then the book shelf under the window that had almost every book pulled out and scattered. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes before pacing back and forth one more time before storming out not even bothering to shut the door as she jogged down the hall. Stopping at the large doors hiding the library, she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and took one deep breath before calmly walking in. Ramon leaned up against the counter searching threw books while he continued to look at Jennifer who was seated behind the counter. Luis and Nikki sat as the table as they idly flipped the pages five at a time obviously not paying attention to the words while Willow sat on the small landing of blue, carpeted stairs to the far left.  
"Have we…?'  
"Still nothing. We've been at this for…." She paused as she looked at Luis's watch. "Five hours. And we got nothing."  
"Well with how you read I can see why." The witch said not bothering to look up from her book.  
"You got something to say witchie."  
"I think I said it."  
"You know if your "girlfriend" didn't go around getting captured so much maybe we wouldn't be so reluctant to find her." Nikki said as she stood up and walked to the other side of the table where she leaned against. "Cause when we do find her, we all know she's just going to end up missing again. Hell it's no wonder the slayer didn't like her."  
"Enough! I don't care weather you hate her, love her, or want to sleep with her." Miss. Reys ended as she looked over to Luis who tried to hide his face. "She is the third slayer. My responsibility, I will not be confessing her death on in a few hours. I already have six more to do."  
"Six more?" Ramon asked walking over to the table, book still in hand.  
"Yes. There's a total of eighteen dead. Deaths? Excuse my English.' She apologized to Willow as she herself made the way to the table. "I've been in contact with Mr. Giles, this makes the story interesting. There are no other accounts of bringers, only here."  
"Just here? Aqua?"  
"So there here for Kennedy?" Nikki asked her tone softer then before.  
"I--I'm not sure."

------------------------------------------------------------

Once again the young slayer took a deep breath in before quickly pulling at her arm restraints as hard as her tired body would allow. Closing her jaw as tight as she could not to scream from the pain, as this time she was sure the liquid dripping down her arm was blood. Relaxing against the wall her breath was raspy while she ignored the pain that came from her salty sweat dripping into her eyes. She wrapped the chains around her hands and clamped her mouth shut before pulling yet again. This time the chain that held her right arm in place came away sending all her weight onto her opposite arm the remained held back. Once again a scream filled the air only this time it was her own. Quickly she used her free hand to pull off the blindfold exposing the cave. She paused to look at the sight around her but decided against it as she used both hands to brake free of the remaining restraints. Kennedy let herself lay on the dust filled ground for a minute letting the sand around her ankles and wrist turn red. She was soaked of blood and sweat while her body trembled with pain, her mind racing while her head and heart throbbed so loud she was sure they were about to explode. Slowly opening her eyes while her head stayed resting, her eyes set on the long hall like way that had many limp bodies of girls hanging on the wall, similar to the fashion she imagined she was. Pushing her self up she limped over to the nearest body. Placing her two fingers on the girls wrist searching for any sign of life, but was unsuccessful. She did this repeatedly to each and everyone of the girls down the line until she reached the end exposing a fork in the road. Pushing her body against the wall she tightly shut her eyes and tried to focus, and remember which way she was brought in. Flashes of last night came rushing back. Willow. The bringers. Feeling her body being dragged along the floor for what seemed like forever, but what seemed more important was she remembered making a right turn. Or was it left? No definitely right…left for sure. Opening her eyes looked each way before going straight. Holding onto the wall for support she went as fast as she could. After at least twenty minutes of walking the hall came to an end and made the choice for the turn for her. As she continued around the corner she ran straight into a limp body on the ground. Kneeling down to the brown haired girl she turned her onto her back exposing her face. "Faith?"

---------------------------------------------------

Willow sat in the pew looking out the large stain glass window as she listened to the sermon in Portuguese. Looking next to her she saw both Nikki and Luis listening intensely which was a surprise to her, for these two of all people to suddenly turn into little angels. She quickly looked behind her seeing Miss. Reys and Ramon deep in prayer. Quietly she slipped out and walked the hall back to the library, it was amazing at this time any other day the hall would be packed but not today which only made it so much more apparent to her how much she didn't fit in, yet again being her just reminded her strangely of high school.  
"Hey." Jennifer greeted with a smile as Willow walked in. "I….I'm sorry I can't find any thing."  
"Just the same stuff?"  
"Yeah. Miss. Reys says after mass my brother and Nikki will be sent out. Maybe…we could…do a spell?" Willow looked at her for a minute before looking down to the ground. She started to play the pros and cons. But the only real question was, how much was Kennedy worth to her? She sighed loudly before starting back toward the door.  
"Bring the supplies and meet me in my room in fifteen."

-----------------------------------------------------

"Are we sure this is the spot?" Luis asked as he leaned against a mausoleum while Nikki looked around.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh damn! Your worried?'  
"Shut up!' She yelled as she hit him on the arm as hard as she could. "Besides she's kinda cute."  
"What's that have to do with anything?" He asked as they started walking again, surveying the area that was so empty it was almost scary.   
"I'm not worried about her so much as the fact that I won't get to---" She stopped mid sentence as she suddenly turned behind herself. "Did you hear that?"  
"Yeah. Is that---" Without any other words they both went running toward the source of the scream.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kennedy took Faith's limp wrist and felt for a pulse not more then a second later she found it. Gently placing her arm back down she sat back and just looked at her for a minute. Her wrist were raw, and pealing. She had a burse on her neck in the form of a hand print while half of her face had been blood covered from a deep gash on her cheek bone. She gently placed her hand over her cheek, causing the older woman to stir but still not to awake. Still gently she shook her until her eyes slowly began to open. Her deep, chestnut colored eyes stared up at her meeting her now dark green ones.  
"I didn't know you had green eyes."  
"You look like you've been through hell, and your worried about my eyes?" Kennedy asked as she started to stand up, extending her hand that was quickly taken. The older slayer tried to walk on her own but they both soon realized that it wasn't happening. Wrapping her arm around the young girls shoulder, before they continued on their way. "When did you get here?"  
"I don't know. Last night, night before to be truthful it's all kind of a blur. I was coming to visit you and Red, meet a guy at a club and next thing I know I staring up at you." She finished while she used her free arm to wipe blood away from her eye.  
"Some guy. Which way?" She asked as they once again came to a two way turn.   
"That smell. Follow it."  
"What are you a German Sheppard or something?' Kennedy joked as she tried to keep her grip on the other slayer who now had almost all her weight on her.  
"No. I just remember it." As they continued walking this time they both fell silent, trying not to express the tremendous amount of pain they were feeling or the fact that they were glad to see each other. With each step they took the smell got stronger and stronger making both of the slayer's stomachs turn. It was so awful, almost unbearable.   
"Stay here." Kennedy said placing Faith against the wall as she turned into the next hall which was the source of the smell. She leaned against the wall where she was placed, closing her eyes she took a few deep breaths until her eyes jolted open at the sound of Kennedy choking, bent over in the corner holding on to the wall.   
"What happened?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Poop!" Willow yelled as she threw the thick but small candle across the dark room making the younger witch a bit sacred.  
"Come on. There's more spells we can do, things we can try she's only been gone for…" She trialed off as she looked to her watch. "Nine hours. Look she's strong, smart and most of all…" She paused as she got up and walked over to the witch who was flushed. "She's in love with you. She'll do what ever it takes to get back to you. So as long as she has you….I don't think she'll ever give up trying to find you." Willow's eyes fell to the ground. It was ironic that the one person she thought would be causing trouble for her and Kennedy but yet here she was comforting her, actually she was the only one out of the new group that seemed to care at all. "She'll be ok, I promise." She continued as she took the older woman's hand in her own.  
"Thank you."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Nik?" Luis asked tenderly as the young girl pushed herself off the mausoleum wall.  
"You will never tell anyone. Understand." She ordered as she wiped her mouth, sniffed and then wiped her eyes that were still a bit teary.  
"Nikki the girl was…..it's ok to---"  
"Stop. We're going to go back and report what we saw. Say there's still no sign of the Kennedy spawn and wait for further instructions." She continued to bark orders at him as she started walking away.  
"Wait we can't leave her like this!" He looked between his friend and then to figure on the ground. "It's not right." He slid off his dark brown, leather jacket and placed it over her face and what else of her top body it covered.

--------------------------------------------------------

The two slayers stood together looking over the room full of bodies. Bodies that we so mutilated they couldn't even really look at them. Kennedy wrapped her arms around Faith's waist as they got ready to move until suddenly Kennedy was flying forward onto her face while the older slayer went falling back wards hitting her head on the wall. Kennedy tried to push herself up but was kicked back down, this action repeated until the hooded figure pulled Kennedy up by her hair with one hand and pulled out a knife with the other. He moved the knife toward her but in one swift motion she grabbed a hold of his wrist with one hand and spun around using her leg to kick out his legs. Once hitting the floor still holding his wrist she turned it on him. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

"The body was skinned." Luis informed the group that was all seated around the table. Ramon in his normal fashion while Nikki stayed toward the back. "Did you hear me? Skinned!" he said repeated this time looking to Willow who was trying to hide and his sister who was off in her own little world. "Skinned!"  
"We heard you." Nikki said hitting her hand on the counter.  
"The fact that you just found a skinned girl where Kennedy went missing is not exactly great news." Ray said as he looked over to Willow.  
"What? You starting with me vaca?"  
"I'm not starting any thing I'm just saying that you can be a little insensitive."  
"Well I'm sorry I don't have the feelings of a 14 year old girl. I care that she's missing but--"  
"Shut up! Just shut up!" Willow yelled as she slammed her book down and then starting to storm out until two large police officers walked in.  
"Mr. Agular?" He asked making Luis turn around as his eyes nervously shifted between Nikki and the two men. "You are under arrest." He continued as the one officer read his rights even though he didn't understand them while the other placed the cuffs on him.  
"What is going on here?" Miss. Reys asked as she came through the doors.  
"Ma'ma. Today we found a body of a young girl, in the grave yard near town, this young mans jacket was found over her. And last night a boy fitting his description was asking about the murders."  
"Wha---what will---?"  
"If the paramedic places him then your…."  
"Nephew." She answered quickly.  
"Nephew will be in some serious trouble."   
"The--the girl do you know anything?" Willow asked softly as she stopped one of the officers.  
"Ma'am.."  
"Please. Anything." She pleaded with him.  
"She was between 17 and 20. Athletic, good shape, dark brown eyes…..I'm sorry ma'am that's all…"  
"Thank you." She let out in a whisper as she started back toward the table where Miss. Reys went to place a hand on her back but she jerked away.  
"That's a lot of the girls it doesn't mean that it's her."  
"I know, thank you."  
"Just do what we do in times like this, have faith." Ramon was cut off by Miss. Reys who just shook her head as she took a seat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Brat? What's wrong?" Faith asked as she pulled herself up as she watched the young girl stair at the bringer, knife still in hand. "that's new." She added as she saw a small puddle of blood begin to grow.  
"Come on." Kennedy said as stuck the knife in her belt and started back toward Faith who was staring at the body.

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Have a Little Faith prt 2

"No. This is your group, your responsibility." A older man said as he sat across Miss. Reys in a large room that was full of well dressed people who were all talking over each other.  
"I have---"  
"Are you saying your group is not qualified to hold it's own?" A deep, raspy voice cut through the room causing silence to come upon them. All eyes fell onto the dark figure standing in the door way. "Because if that's what your saying then I think we have a problem."  
"Sh--she is young, to young and to naive for this. I am begging you, please help me?"  
" Sua prova, não começou você nem me posso pará-lo." He said as he slowly made his way into the light, her eyes made their way over him. Studying everything from his tanned suite to his eyes that were so cold and empty they seemed black, so much that she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be standing next to him. She was never one to scare easy but this was one guy who held that power over her.  
"She is…"  
"It has been…" He paused as he looked down to his watch. "Twelve hours, much longer então pensei que ela duraria. And Miss. Reys next time one of your charges gets arrested, I won't bail them out." Soon the talking began again, voice over voice, shout over shout but her eyes never left him. A small, cold smile spread across his face as he ran his hand through his thinning, jet, black hair. Cold was the word she would use to describe him, the only word that could be used. Unable to stand this anymore she walked toward the door having to going past him. Reaching out his hand he pulled her to a stop, looking down at her with those eyes made her heart speed up, an her body shake with fear, but she couldn't show it, she wouldn't. So she just stood there and put on the best face she could. "She's not strong enough, you said it your self. Would it really matter if she didn't make it back?"  
"Yes." She said jerking her arm away, but stayed standing there as she straightened out her dark blue suite.  
"She's not meant to be a slayer, not smart enough, not strong enough. To many emotional ties to this world."  
"I remember they said the same thing about Buffy, yes?" Without further word she continued her journey to the doors.  
"You are a fine watcher Miss. Reys, I would hate to have another Rupert Giles on my hands." 

-------------------------------------------------  
KENNEDY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
--------------------------------------------------

Faith leaned against the damp, rocky wall as she studied Kennedy who was frantically looking down each hall. With in the last fifteen minutes the older slayer had noticed two things had changed, one she was suddenly frantic, in fact almost angry. And second, she continued to rub her already tender hands, roughly over her black, blood stained jeans. Finally taking her eyes off Kennedy she looked down to her own body, in her usual black attire making the gushing blood from a cut just under her ribs hard to see. Suddenly she could feel herself getting very dizzy, she tried to grab on to the wall for support but unfortunately she still hit the floor with a loud thump and got herself a new cut across her hand. Kennedy immediately ran to her friend who kept trying to get up.  
"Faith, stop." She said as she placed a hand on her shoulder pushing her back down. "You should have told me." She continued as she pulled up the other slayer's shirt exposing the deep cut that was poring out so much blood that her entire stomach was red along with her once white bra.   
"Ahh, you know me Brat. It's just a cut, come on." Faith lied as she forced on a smile and tried to get up but was once again pushed down. "I can make it."  
"I know and you will but not if we keep going around in circles. Stay." She ordered as if she was talking to a dog as she got up and walked to the opposite wall. Leaning against it she closed her eyes and began taking deep breaths. In and out, in and out until her breathing subsided. Willow? WILLOW?! Her breathing began to speed up again, but still no answer. Kennedy could feel her body wreaking and it began to get harder to keep her eyes closed as each second past. Her heart began to pound so loud she could hear it as if some one was playing a drum right next to her. Sweat started to poor down her forehead soaking her face, and she could feel her temperature rising but she refused to give up. All of a sudden she was running down the hall after a bright light. Turn after turn, hall after hall but all she could see was the light. The pain was gone, it was if she was free, no thoughts or pain, abruptly she found herself out side.  
"Kennedy?! KENNEDY?!" Faith screamed as she threw another rock at her.  
"Wha…what?!"   
"What the hell was that?"  
"What? Come on I know the way out." She said as she pulled Faith to her feet and guided her down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Are you ok?" Luis asked as he wiped his face with a towel while he took a seat giving him a perfect view of the young girl in her sports bra who was punching the thick, black bag so hard he thought her fist was going to go straight through. "Yo! You forget your English?" He teased as he threw the towel at her.  
"I'm busy."  
"For some one who doesn't like the Kennedy spawn?" Luis paused as he jogged over and began to hold the bag. "You seem to be awfully worried."  
"I don't like her but she's the first SIT in a while that has posed a challenge to me. I just didn't think we'd lose this one so fast." Both fell silent for a minute letting the sound of her fist against the bag echo through the large, empty room.   
"Well you could take the Vaca's advice and have a little faith?"  
"Yeah, maybe…… Besides it not that I like her, it's just that she's like one of those annoying pop songs."  
"O….k."  
"No really you hear them one time and then BAM! There in your head forever, I still got Bye, Bye, Bye stuck in my head…..don't laugh." She ordered as she could see her friend's lips start to curl up ward. 

-----------------------------------------------------

Ramon looked over to Willow who sat next to him on the velvet, red couch with her head burred in a book trying desperately to look as if she was reading. "She's going to be ok." All he got in return was a quick smile and then she turned back to her task at hand. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to be comforting but my English…." He struggled to get out through his heavy accent, causing his cheeks to turn bright red.  
"No, thank you. It's nice that…just other then jenny people haven't been welcoming."  
"It's not ju--just you. Nikki, Luis, and Jenny had to go through it, maybe in a few months you'll be like a old friend."  
"I….to be truthful I don't know if I'll be here in a few months." The witch confessed as she closed the book and placed it on the small desk in front of them.  
"Fightss with Kennedy?"  
"No. Yeah…no. Yes but it's not just that. I don't fit in here, in any way. I mean I don't speak Portuguese or Spanish, I'm not Catholic, and I'm a witch something that isn't welcome here." They both looked at each other as a silence fell upon them, though it was different for both. To her it was so uncomfortable she wanted to run away but to him it was just silence, not comfortable or uncomfortable just silence that gave him time to think of what to say.  
"Kennedy….will protect you. She's very…..I try to be soothing? But I can't not the way you need so I'll say it simple ok?" He asked with a small smile, while his cheeks remained the bright color. "She is a good lover,…." Willow couldn't help as her eyes widened and her cheeks began to match his color but she stayed silent, letting her eyes go to the floor. "Tender and caring so far what I can see. But even people like Nikki and Luis can see she is in love with you, and would do anything for you. So just have faith and in no time she'll find her way back." Once again silence came upon them as they shared a smile before he went back to his book and she made her way out into the main library.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kennedy walked a few steps in front just in case while Faith held onto the walls, she knew the young slayer was talking to her but she couldn't listen any more, all words sounded to distant to make out. Suddenly Kennedy was sent flying through the floor, causing Faith to go to her as quick as possible but only ended up on the floor looking down at her fellow slayer. "Kenn? Kennedy?!" Kennedy's eyes slowly fluttered open, seeing the older slayer looking down at her, she could see how worried she was but yet she couldn't bring herself to move. Looking down at her foot she saw the huge piece of floor crushing her leg. Once her head stopped spinning she slowly moved the large piece of floor off her foot and pulled her self up out of the water.  
"Faith, get down here. I can see the exit." After a minute of no answer she looked up to see her arms hanging over the ledge and eyes closed. "Crap." She let out as the events of the past day started to weigh on her, and her adrenaline rush started coming to an end as she began to feel all the cuts and bruises that had covered her body. Taking a deep breath as she limped over to the highest rock, climbing on top she jumped up a bit but couldn't reach. "Just great."

-------------------------------------------------------

Willow sat on the ledged looking out the large window, getting lost in her own thoughts so much she didn't even hear the watcher walk up. "Are you ok?"  
"Why? Why'd you do it? How could you stand there and pretend to care?" She asked still looking out the window as anger began to show in her voice.  
"I didn't pretend."  
"No? Don't like the word? Lie? Backstab? Betray?"  
"That's enough. I did what I had to do, what must be done ."  
"I---you've talked to her, treated her like--?" Willow stopped as she removed her self from the ledge and took a few steps toward the other woman who couldn't bring herself to look at her.  
"I am her watcher my duty is to this counsel not to her and sure as hell not to you."  
"She is a kid, still young and---"  
'If she is such a kid….then why are you with her? If she is so young and so weak then why are you with her? I don't care? Every time my cell phone rings my heart stops, I have lost so many girls that I must distance myself, but Kennedy is the first in a while that I care about she is special weather you see it or not." She stopped, closing her eyes tightly before taking a deep breath and looking back to the witch. "Have a little faith--"  
"Is that your guys matto here?"  
"It is helpful advice something that helps us get through the day."  
"I've seen people die. Good people. Innocent people. I've seen people fail and……how can you stand there and tell me to have faith when we both know she's not coming back?" Tears filled her eyes as her voice cracked before she hurried her way down the small, blue stairs.  
"Willow I've been a watcher for six years and in those six years I've seen at least a hundred if not more SITs die, there are so many that didn't even make it to this point. You think you've had it bad in your little hell mouth? We have three. You think your friends dieing are bad? People here have learned not to. Deaths were bad by you? We lose at least 20 people a day. You had a family and friends and most importantly you had a slayer at times two, with in-souled vampires. Do you know what we have? A bunch of scared little girls who will never get a chance at a life, girls that don't even learn how to throw a punch before their dead. I'm sorry that your life is not what you want but neither is ours. Kennedy is a glimmer of hope, a actual slayer. Who is strong, special and most of all survived as long as she has, so you can go to your room and pack. Run away fine I don't care, but I'm going to stay here, find out about these bringers and have FAITH that Kennedy is going to be ok." They both stood dead in their tracks looking at each other, neither said a word. Both held the face, angry and irritated But their eyes tearful and empty. Ramon stood by the table anxiously looking up at the two. "What is it?" She asked seeing the young boy fidget.  
"I found out what they are." The older women looked at each other once again before rushing down to him.  
"Ill get Luis and Nikki." She said walking straight out while Ramon gently ushered the witch to her seat. Leaning down to the now seated witch, a huge smile spread across his lips, as his eyes lit up.  
"I told you. I told you." He repeated this time as if he was singing as he playfully poked at her till she let out a small laugh.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kennedy dragged the older slayer through the water filled tunnel, only the sound of her groaning in pain and the constant splashing filled her ears. There was no doubt she could see the exit, the bright light that blinded her, she knew just beyond that was the cemetery. Tightening her grip she tried to pull her up but only seceded in dropping her more. Ignoring the little voice in the back of her mind that kept switching between telling her to leave the slayer and to give up all together. Bending down she placed Faith's arm over her shoulder before wrapping her arms tightly around her waist, then standing up.

----------------------------------------------

Miss. Reys stood there, hands on each side of the sink, water dripping down her face as she looked at her self in the mirror. Her breathing was heavy and continued that way as she threw another hand full of water on her face before turning off the sink. She reached over slightly and ripped a paper towel off, quickly drying her face she threw it out before redoing her pony tail making sure everything on her was perfect as if she had just stepped off the cover of a magazine. She calmly made her way down the hall with a smile, even nodding at some of the students before turning into the gym. Nikki quickly removed herself from Luis at the sound of the door making both push themselves up and straightening out their clothes.  
"Ramon found something. If you can please stay off each other long enough to find Kennedy it would be much appreciated." 

--------------------------------------------------

"So Vaca, what'd you find?" Luis asked earning a smack on both arms from his sister and Miss. Reys.  
"Good news is that they aren't Bringers, nor are they any affiliate of the First." He looked over to Willow who gave him a reassuring nod both knowing what it was for.  
"Then what are they?"  
"Well…I….I don't know. But after some research and talk with police I…came to the thought that…well I really don't think…in my.."  
"Ramon, please."  
"There not demons."  
"Then what?" Jennifer asked politely knowing if she didn't, her brother would have asked in a not so pleasant way.  
"There human." A soft, exhausted voice said causing them all to turn their attention to the door where Kennedy stood.


	5. One Step Closer

Kennedy stood in her dark room, leaning on the dresser looking into the mirror at her beaten and battered reflection. Picking up the small white hand towel, she gently ran it over her face taking off most of the dried blood along with some of the fresh, that was still trickling down from a cut on the side of her forehead. Taking a deep breath she began to pull of her shirt, wrenching in pain she paused, clamping her jaw shut she began again pulling the soaking wet shirt off and threw it in the corner before once again picking up the cloth. Looking over herself she wasn't quiet sure where to start, the three large gashes on her right side on top of her bruised and probably broken ribs, the deep cut that started at her lower stomach that disappeared under the waist band of her jeans. Then of course there were tiny little cuts along her arms and the tender pink skin around her wrists. She placed the towel over the cut that was bleeding the most just as Willow carefully made her way into the room, slowly shutting the door behind herself but didn't move as her eyes looked her up and down, inspecting every visible piece of her body. Both women stood their ground looking over each other neither saying a word. Finally taking a deep breath the witch took baby steps toward her until there was only a small distance between them, reaching over she took the tiny, blood, stained towel and gently used it to wipe away the remaining red, liquid from her neck. Tears filled both women's eyes, as Willow's hand dropped to her side, gently placing her lips to the other girl's a small smile came across the red head's lips until Kennedy stepped back, pulling the cloth with her.  
"Let me see." Willow said as she reached out to touch Kennedy's exposed ribs that still had blood trickling down. Again she leaned into her touch letting her eyes shut for a moment until memories of the past two days came flying back causing her turn away. "Kennedy…please let me see." She repeated this time her voice was softer but her touch was more forceful as she turned the young girl toward her. "I was…."  
"Do you notice every time you start a sentence it starts with the word I?"  
"Kennedy? Let me see." This time she was demanding it as she used every bit of strength she could to hold the slayer's arms down.   
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No!" She yelled before pushing her way past her and stormed out, not bothering to shut the door.

-------------------------------------------------  
KENNEDY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
-------------------------------------------------

Faith laid on the small hospital, hooked up to at lest six different machines all making different noises. Her eye lids fluttered a bit as if she was dreaming but her body stayed motionless. A tall doctor walked in holding a clip board, gently shutting the door behind himself he walked over to the slayer. Laying the thin piece of wood on the bed he gave a quick look around before reaching into his pocket, pulling out a rather large tribal knife. Holding it above her, he softly began to chant before bringing the sharp piece of steel down.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ramon stood facing the worn out bag as he ran his hand through his soaking wet hair that for once wasn't standing straight up, bringing his dark, blue sleeveless tee shirt up to his face wiping away the remaing sweat away. Shaking his head back and forth, he began lightly jabbing at the bag again, once every few hits he threw in a kick.   
"Ramon. Ramon. Ramon." A cool, raspy voice said in an almost mocking tone as the tall man, in the tanned suite walked up. "Still lacking skill I see. "  
"Mr. Sera." He greeted softly as he continued to hit the bag.  
"Kennedy made it back did she?"  
"Ye--yes sir."  
"How did she seem?"  
"Beat up but better then we thought, she is truly remarkable, maybe even the one w--we've been waiting for." The young man said as he stepped away from the bag and began unwrapping the white tape from his hands, while Mr. Sera stood by the bleachers, hands in pockets watching him.  
"Do you believe that? Do you really think that today's little excursion proved that she was really anything but a lucky little girl?"  
"Th---the--re is something special about her. I can feel it." Ramon said firmly as he threw the ball of tape from his right hand onto the floor by the bag.  
"Oh yes, the little boy with so much faith….just like your father."  
"D---do--don't…."  
"Do---do---do--don't what?" He asked in a mocking tone as his voce turned even colder and angrier. "You really think she is the one? She has no more brains then a tool box, but she's loyal, I have to give her that."  
"She is special. And--"  
"Tenha seu menininho de sonhos mas é nenhuma melhor então qualquer um mais aqui. Please do not take the path your father did, you have so much potential it would be a shame for history to repeat it's self, yes?" The man said before removing his hands from his pockets and straightened his jacket. "Oh and Ramon, I better not here any more theories like this flowing around here. If I do…..you will be the first I talk to." He looked the boy over quickly before a smile played across his lips. "You know Ramon I knew your father, he started off just like you. Innocent and stupid. Acceptable to any ideas that come your way, I mean Ramon it's hard for me to believe that you don't still write to Santa."  
"Sir?"  
"Remember any word to this little, tiny, slayer? And it's your life."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Nikki let out as she opened the door to find a shirtless Kennedy.   
"The nurses station isn't open and I can't reach the cuts on my back." She replied as she pushed past her, going straight to the bed that was placed directly in the middle of the room.  
"Come in. Bloody my floor and bed please." Nikki said sarcastically as she shut the door and went straight into the bathroom for a minute before returning with a first aid kit. "There." She said throwing it to her.  
"If I could do it myself, I wouldn't be here."  
"Wow! You know for someone who looks like she's been through hell you'd think they'd be happy to be back home."  
"Are you gonna help me before I bleed to death on your over priced sheets? Or do you plan to use them to wrap my body up?"  
"Not a bad idea." Nikki said with a smile as she maneuvered herself behind the slayer , grabbing the bottle of alcohol, she poured some in her hands before rubbing them up and down her back trying to be as gentle as she could see how she almost jumped at the contact with her tender skin.  
"So you people been trying to find me?"  
"Nope. In fact we were all kinda hoping you'd be dead by now but hey." She joked while she continued to massage the girl.  
"Really, you too?"  
"Alright, what's wrong with you?"  
"Nothing. Just….tired." She said softly as her voice crackled as tears started to surface. Using the back of her hand Nikki brought the girl's face toward her so their lips were only inches apart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The group sat around the table Ramon and Luis on each side of Jennifer while Nikki sat on the corner near Kennedy and Willow.  
"So there human?" Miss. Reys asked in some what disbelief.  
"Yes."  
"Human as in us?" Ramon asked as he leaned forward before Luis reached across his sister and pushed him back.  
"How many were there?"  
"Last night there were five, they came out of no where."  
"And how did you get caught?"  
"Well I was fighting a demon and then bam! I got five bringer wanna be's jumping on me."  
"Yes and---" Miss. Reys paused as she reached into her pocket pulling out her cell phone. "Excuse me. Yes?' She asked once in her office.

"Kenny? Kennedy?" The witch repeated as she reached her hand out to touch her's but all the slayer did was pull away. "Kennedy? I want to talk to you, please."  
"Don't you see she doesn't want to talk to you." Nikki bit out as she spun around causing Luis to almost start laughing as he murmured to himself.  
"I don't remember asking you."  
"Ok. So this demon you were fighting?" Miss. Reys asked as she quickly walked out of her office.  
"You don't wanna know about the bringer-be's anymore?"  
"No. The demon, what did it look like?"  
"Tall, green, mean and no I didn't kill it." She let out almost yelling as she got up and stormed out followed by Willow who was cut off by Nikki.  
"She's done with you, how long will it take you to get over it?"  
"How long would it take you to get over me slapping you?" Now it was Ramon's turn to laugh at his new friend's comment. 

-----------------------------------------------

"Do you…are you and her…?" Luis asked as Nikki and himself walked down the crowded hall, book bags in hand.  
"What? No why would you say that?"  
"Well how bout the way you were going at the red head? And of course the fact that I was coming by for a little fun last night when I saw 120 pounds of sexy standing out side of your door. And then of course that she is wearing you sweats and jacket."  
"Ummm…." She trailed off searching for something funny to say but only ended up turning red.  
"Wow! Nikki! My Nikki turning red at the thought of a girl!! Ay dois mio!"  
"Shut up." The woman said with a smile as she swung her book bag around and hit him.  
"Nikki and Kennedy sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-ing."  
"Shut up!" She yelled as she repeated her actions only this time he caught it and pulled her close to him.  
"Nikki, Kennedy and Luis sitting in my bed--"  
'SHUT UP!!!"  
"What? Don't like that idea?" He asked before he leaned down to kiss her but the pain from her kicking him in the shin sent him back a bit causing his large grin to turn suddenly into a frown. She looked him over a bit before turning around and running quickly mimicked by him chasing after her.

-------------------------------------------------

"E de então o escuridade um será lançado e trará grande morte a todo esses que opõem-se a limpeza." Miss. Reys read from the book as she paced back and forth while jenny sat on the red couch watching her.  
"Dark one? I'm sorry but this prophecy sounds to….it sounds…"  
"Truth." Ramon said as he appeared in the door way.  
"Ray, are you ok?" She asked noticing how pale he looked.  
"Yes. I think that maybe we should bring Kennedy---"  
"She has to be shown. Besides there is no proof that it is in fact her."  
"Because it's a lie." Jennifer let out coldly before she got up and pushed past Ramon who decided to walk fully in.  
"You truly believe don't you?"  
"Yes. With all my heart and I believe that it is her.,…it's not over is it?"  
"No, not yet." She replied as she walked over to him so there was only a small distance. "I don't know how to help her. I can't interferer, but I won't sit here and do nothing."  
"Shh…" He soothed as he placed his hand on her cheek. "She I--is stronger then she knows. She will make it through."  
"And Willow? Where dose she fit in?"  
"I guess….she doesn't."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Kennedy just listen…" Willow yelled as she ran after the slayer down the crowded hall.  
"Leave me alone."  
"I need to talk to you."  
"Can't you see I need time?"  
"For? What happened? Why Won't you talk to me?"  
"You. You! YOU! It's all about you, isn't it? Willow is so powerful! Willow is so smart! She's so innocent! She just damn near perfect." She continued to yell as the two women made there way down the hall were almost every student was standing there watching.  
"It's nice to know what you think of me, and here I was going to apologize for hurting you." The witch bit back angrily before she spun around and began to walk back toward the library.  
"Your so damn selfish! Complete and utterly selfish. You think that everything revolves around you, that because I'm your girlfriend I should cater to your every need. I mean do you ever think about me?!"  
"I am…I mean… I..was ok?! I---it doesn't make up for how I acted but you shouldn't be like this!"  
"Do----You have no idea what I went through. How scared I was. How alone? What I had to do to get out of there!"  
"How could I? You didn't give me a chance you went running off to her." Willow yelled back as she pointed to Nikki who was standing next to Luis both looking amused at what was happening.  
"You see this Willow? Huh? You are and will always be more concerned with your friends and your image then me."  
"This is our business, not there's." She said as she began to turn red realizing that people were staring at them, gawking at the two and whispering amongst them self's. "What is this a turn on for you? Is that why you use to mess with Buffy?"  
"What dose it matter what they care? Huh? You care about me so much, but yet you won't show it to any one?! Not to your friends! Not to strangers! I mean really while I was gone did you care? Bother looking for me? Or where you to busy with your new little cradle robed candy?" She asked tears in her eyes threatening to fall as she notice that the witch was more concerned with the crowd then what was being said. "Your pathetic." She said as her voice cracked as she began to walk off once again until Willow pulled her back.  
"You have no idea what I went through with my friends because of you!"  
"Oh well I think defending me a little would be nice I mean after all you did try and kill me….twice." The red head stood frozen in disbelief, unable to really comprehend what was happening.  
"Kennedy? You know nothing about me."  
"Willow you are the loneliest, most pathetic, and the curliest person I know. Tara died, it was wrong and….it shouldn't have happen but it did and you won't get over it! You aren't happy cause you don't wanna be, you aren't free cause you don't wanna be! You Don't want to be anything but what you are now."  
"Wh--how could you say that to me?"  
"You feel better this way, isn't that it? You like me because that way when some one shows interest in you, you can turn and run and its justified cause you have a "girlfriend" but yet when you get around me, I'm nothing more then you friend….hell I'm not even that, I've seen you be more affectionate with your new little girlfriend jenny then me."  
"That is not true." She couldn't move as her own eyes began to fill with tears matching Kennedy's. Part of her wanted to run, run away from what was happening, run form everything but the other part wanted to slap her, tell her off but yet she couldn't move as her heart began to speed up at just the thought of the people watching them.. "I lo---it's not true."  
"It is! Me? I'm nothing to you but a replacement to your stupid little dead girlfriend. You know? I like the rest of you damn family wish that you would' a died with her." She saw the look of horror on her girlfriend's face and it broke her heart. She wanted to stop to be held and told everything was going to be ok but she knew that, that time had past. The words were finding there way out weather she wanted them to or not. "What? Isn't that what you want? Be away from me and be with her---?" Before Kennedy could finish Willow slapped her.  
"You are nothing but a spoiled little brat, and how I ever thought that you were more is beyond me. I may be lonely and pathetic but that's only because I've had to live with you for the past 8 months and cruel, Kennedy? You know nothing about. I was so scared that I would never see you again…..yesterday the thought of never seeing you again made me feel…there's no words how I felt but now….." Willow said coldly, in a tone that scared everyone, it wasn't mean, or hurtful or any of the above but it was emotionless. There was nothing behind it, the tears began to fall but there was nothing. The witch lifted up her left hand showing the gold ring that was placed on her ring figure before she pulled it off and threw it at her. "Now Kennedy, that same thought makes me the happiest I've been since I was with her." She began to walk away as the students all jumped back giving her clear passage before she stopped and turned around. "If you ever say her name again…I promise you, you will regret it." And with that she disappeared down the hall leavening the teary eyed slayer in the middle of the floor where every one looked at her as if she had grown another head.   
"Well I wouldn't have made it public.." Nikki started to say as she walked over to Kennedy. "But at lest you got rid of the bitch."  
"Nikki…" Luis said softly as he reach a hand out to pull her back knowing that right now wasn't the best time to play her little game.  
"What did you say?"  
"Well I mean she is, isn't she? Not to mention selfish and I didn't want to say any thing but…" She leaned in closer as if she was about to whisper something. "She not that pre--" Before the girl could finish she found herself on the floor.  
"Look at your savoir. Acting no better then a demon." Mr. Sear mocked as he stood behind the watcher who only scoffed before pulling the girls apart.  
"That is enough! I said enough!" She repeated as she pushed both girls back causing them to hit the walls. "Shows over! Go to class now! Kennedy follow me."

--------------------------------------------------

"So you know the target?" Mr. Sear asked the six men standing in front of him, all dressed in black with their hands behind their backs.  
"Yes."  
"Here's the picture, room number, and where to take her." He continued as he passed a small yellow envelope to the man standing in front of his desk.  
"Should we wait till night?'  
"No. Do it now."

--------------------------------------------------

"Hey." Jennifer said gently as she walked into find clothes thrown around the room as the witch sat on the bed trying not to cry. "I brought this back." She said as she placed the ring on the side table.  
"I--I don't want it….not any more."  
"Did you ever..?" She asked softly as she went to Willow who now stood up.  
"One embarrassing, emotional talk was enough for to day." She said trying to force a smile out but couldn't.  
"She was right about one thing though." Jennifer said softly as she took another step toward her. "I do like you, and with how she treats you, she should be worried." As the sentence finished she pressed her lips to hers pulling the older woman into a kiss.


	6. From the Inside

Kennedy walked down the crowded street, her hands buried deep in her black, leather jacket, as the rain continued to poor down. Lightning flashed across the sky lighting her path to no where. Her eyes stayed focused on her shoes but she could feel "their" eyes watching her, judging her. Taking a quick look around, the slayer sighed before turning into the alley exposing a whole other world full of unfortunate people huddling in corners around small fires. Her eyes fell back down as she slipped back into her any thing but pleasant thoughts. Thought's of HER. How she smelled, her taste. How she kissed her, the funny way she spoke. Memories of their first date, their fist kiss, first time they made love. A loud, ground shaking thunder broke her out of her thoughts. Looking up to the sky letting the rain hit her face as she wrapped the slippery, black material tighter around her body, before turning back around. The walk back to the school was long, longer then she had remembered it being but she needed to go back. To talk to Willow, apologize but deep down she wasn't really sure she was going to be able to, to say sorry for something she half heartedly meant. To apologize once again when it was her who needed comfort, her who was going through a tunnel that she was almost sure she wouldn't make it out of…at least not alone. A month ago, heck a few days ago she was sure it would be her witch, her Willow, that would guide her. To be her light as she had done so many times for her. Or at least walk that path with her as she had done for 7 years with Buffy, but now she wasn't so sure. Once reaching inside she carefully made her way past Miss. Reys office but to her surprise the watcher wasn't there, making it easy for Kennedy to make her way up the stairs and to "Willow's" room.  
"Willow?" She let out softly as her hand gently made contact with the dark, cherry wood. "Willow? I know you probably don't wanna talk to me, I don't blame you. I really don't wanna talk to myself either but…" She paused as went to lean against the door ready to make an amends through it but to her surprise went flying back wards on to the floor. "Smooth one, Kenn." The slayer said to herself as she pushed her way up. Looking around the room there was no sign of the witch, clothes tossed every where. She looked into the bathroom where products were tossed about and the light was still on. Taking a step back she walked over to the other side of the room by the closet where their belongings were all over, which she could already tell by the floor. "What the hell?"

------------------------------------------------  
KENNEDY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
------------------------------------------------

A dark figure stood over three woman bound on the floor with black bags over the heads. The woman on the left laid flat on the ground, motionless. Her dark, brown skirt pulled up a bit to high exposing her bruised knees, while her buttoned up, cream shirt was ripped open exposing her red, lacy bra and her bear stomach. The man took a step toward the woman in the middle who was still on her knees. Her white shirt ripped open along with her blue jacket that matched her pants.  
"Do you understand?" He asked again, this time he reached out his hand and slapped her across the face sending her onto of the last woman who was struggling with her restraints. A small cut on her neck left a trail of blood down her upper chest and down on to her red, form fitting sweater. A small moan came from both woman, soon followed by another as the man roughly grabbed the woman on the far right by the arm and threw her out into the middle of the abandon wear house, this action also causing the blue suited woman to fall onto the oil that covered the ground without the support of the other woman to keep her up. "HA! Looks like where ganna have some fun tonight, huh boys?" He let out as he looked over to his right where two other men dressed in the same black attire stood by a desk that only had a small lamp, a radio and a few scattered papers.  
"Looks like it." The darker man said as he reached over a pressed the play button on the radio that momentarily began blearing out loud rock music.  
"What's that for?" He asked as the other two walked over.  
"Don't want anyone hearing screams. Besides I like it."

-----------------------------------------------

Kennedy jogged down the hall to the large stair well, starting to go down she turned back around going to the door that faced the stairs, this time not bothering to knock she walked right in finding the room in similar condition. "Jenny? Jennifer?" She called from the hall not bothering to go in. She turned and went down the stairs quickly going to Miss. Reys office that was still vacated. Taking a closer look she saw the room completely tossed. The slayer could feel her heart speed up and the room begin to spin as thoughts rushed into her head so fast she was sure the room was spinning. Using the wall for support she ran to down the hall to the library. Bursting through the doors, there was nothing. Once again books tossed about. 

-------------------------------------------------

"Who dose she think she is?" Nikki asked as she pounded on the bag while Luis laid on the bleachers staring at the ceiling. " I mean really? Is she God? Is she Mary? Is she some viable part in some million year old prophecy? No, I don't think so!" The woman continued her rant as the punches continued to land. "What is so great about a 5 foot 5, wanna-be-bad-ass, getting-captured-all-the-freaking-time, bubble-butt, slayer? Nothing!"  
"Bubble butt?"  
"Yep! Bubble butt." Finally stopping she walked over to him and grabbed the towel from before she started toward the door.  
"Where you going?"  
"Hall pass remember? It's past ten. Gatta return it."  
"I whish they just sleep together already." He said to himself as he slowly got off the bleachers and followed after her.

----------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" The guy yelled causing the other two look up at him. "Check on the others!" Both looked at each other one on top of the woman in the red shirt while the other held the woman in the blue suite, taking a deep breath letting his frustration he pushed himself off the whimpering woman, before walking the distance that soon tuned into a dark hall. Finally coming to the fifth door on the right that he pushed open exposing three bodies hanging upside down. One woman dressed in all black making her hard to see in the dark room while the man next to her was easier to see in his tanned, cargo pants and blood stained, white tee shirt. And the other boy who was further away hanging over a large pile on the ground. Once again the "guard" took a deep breath before quickly slamming the door and walking back out into the open, where he could feel himself calm. Bringing himself to a stop as a small smile came across his face at the sight before him. Two of his partners standing over their pick of the girls, while the third whimpered and tossed back and forth on the floor a small distance away from the four. Only the light from the desk and the off and on again lightning the shone through the roof that was almost pure windows, some bust our completely, some half shattered, others cracked and very few fully together. Piles of dust, oil and water covered the floor along with broken pieces of wood, medal and chains. The thick aluminum wall contained the blearing music perfectly while it also echoed it making the laughing and whimpering hard to hear.  
"Gio! Come on man." Shaking his head, getting rid of the thought about how creepy this place was he jogged back over to them.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! When you burn out you really burn, don't ya?" Nikki asked with a cocky smile as her and Luis walked in both sweating, looking as if they had been out side for a few hours.  
"What happened?" He asked really not in the mood hear his "girlfriend's" smart ass comments and not that he'd say it aloud but he was actually starting to find himself with a soft spot for the new comer.  
"I don't know. This room, Miss. Reys's office. My room and Jennifer's."  
"What?" At the sound of his sister's name his body and mind went on full alert. "Where is she? Is she ok?"  
"I don't know there all gone and rooms like this. I'm going out." She said plainly as she began walking out quickly followed by Luis.  
"Your going with her?"  
"My sister my be in trouble. Kennedy is going out looking for them, so am I. You come, you come. You don't, you don't, I really don't care." He said before walking out after her leaving Nikki dumbfound as she looked around the dark and torn up library. Taking a deep breath, she folded her arms and leaned against the counter before she ran after them finding them already standing in front, both had hand's in her pockets.  
"Alright, I know this guy in this club, he knows this other guy that could probably help us."  
"No."  
"No?" He asked as if she had just said the dumbest thing in the world.  
"We have a quick stop to make and then we'll go."  
"No, I signed on to help Luis find Jenny not to be your little lackey." She said as she took a few steps toward Kennedy who face remained emotionless even though the other woman was only inches from her face. A smile came across her face as she lifted her fingerer. "Now Miss. Reys aint here to defend you so you do what I say, or I'm ganna have to show you ."  
"Your ganna show me?" Kennedy asked clearly amused even though her face didn't show it.  
"Yeah. So I say we're going to go with Luis's guy." As the girl went to put her hand down it was put down for her and wrapped around her back before being pushed up against the wall.  
"I say that your going to stop fighting with me on everything, understand?" Kennedy asked as she held the girl firmly against the wall who was wiggling back and forth to brake free but only got pushed harder. "Is that a yes?"  
"Yes." She said as she gritted her teeth together.  
"Good."

--------------------------------------------------------------

The three walked into the empty hospital room. Lights turned off, and everything completely clean.  
"You wanted to check out future bedding arrangements?"  
"I left someone here." The slayer said as she pushed past them and walked out into the hall and down to the nurses station. "Hi, I dropped someone off a night or so ago. Her name was Faith, about 5'5, long dark brown hair. Umm…she.."  
"Ma'ma she left a few hours ago. Caused a commotion and then left."  
"Damnit!' She let out as she brought her hands to the counter top. "My life sucks."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Gio walked back and forth by the desk holding the phone to his ear as he stayed silent only nodding his head as if the person on the other end could see him. Moments later he hung up the phone and then jogged his way over to his two friends. "There getting close."  
"What's he want us to do?"  
"He wants the witch and the watcher ruffed up some more."  
"And the other?"  
"Untouched."  
"The ones in the back?"  
"He said he'll take care of those two. Come on I got the witch." He ordered before walking over to the whimpering woman in the red shirt, roughly pulling her up by the arm and then bringing his hand down as hard as he could against her face leaving his friends staring in amazement before letting out a evil, cold smile followed by a laugh before hopping over to them.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The three stood at the door way looking down over the floor that was filled with young people all dancing and jumping around to the loud bass that pierced through the "club" Kennedy felt herself being pulled by Luis who led them through the crowd and to the back where there was a metal stair way guarded by two guys in black suites with matching red ties, sunglasses and an ear piece.  
"What is this?"  
"This is Star Dust, my lady." A man said as he spun around in his chair to face the three standing in front of him, accompanied by his two guards, one on each side of them. "You fit in." He said looking Luis up and down, in his black denim jeans with a matching jacket, and black sleeveless tee shirt. "And you." He continued as he looked at Kennedy who was in black, forum fitting jeans, a forum fitting, white sleeveless tee shirt that was under a black leather jacket that she had her hands buried in. "But you…don't." The man said laughing as he looked Nikki over who was in dark blue, baggy sweat pants, matching jacket and cream colored shirt that was the only form fitting thing she had on. Both Luis and Kennedy couldn't help but let out a small laugh which only seemed to upset her more.  
"Great. Now that Mr. Gucci has finished the fashion tips can we get back to the point?"  
"My sister, her girlfriend…"  
"Mmm, girlfriend I likey." He said as her stood up and went over to them.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." He said as her traced his index fingerer along her jaw line.  
"Well I like to punchy and occasionally kicky, so please remove your hand."  
"I'm pretty big around her baby, and I haven't heard anything sorry." He said as he began to walk away.  
"We don't go time for this." She let out before pushing him against his desk making the guards start to move. Luis quickly grabbed the chair in front of him swung it around knocking him down, while Nikki dropped down and kicked his legs out. All while Kennedy held the man against the desk. "Now where are they?"  
"I don--" before he could finish his head was slammed against the desk. "I don't--" And again. "Abandon wear house by the classical club."  
"Thank you." She said as she repeated her pervious action then letting him fall to the ground before walking over to the two. "Stay here, when I get there I'll call. If they are there, then meat us back at the school."  
"If not?"  
"Have fun with him." She said before walking out leaving both Nikki and Luis with a small smile as the gazed down at the bleeding man who still hadn't gotten up off the floor.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" The three men looked up to the voice, one was kicked and sent flying back, The second one threw a punch that sent the slayer back a bit but when he went to throw a kick she caught it. Twisting his leg his whole body followed sending him onto the floor with a loud thump. Both Gio and the first man went at her, ducking down they both missed. Spinning around she kicked Gio in the lower stomach and then the face knocking him out, along with the other one. Focusing her attention back on the first one who seemed to be the strongest. He back handed her so hard she went flying a bit into a large puddle of oil, going toward her he leaned down , grabbed her by her arm and went to bring her up but she rolled on to her side causing him to hit the floor. Jumping up on to her feet she quickly kicked him in the side and then again, realizing he wasn't getting up she rushed to the woman in the blue suite, pulling the bag off her head. "Miss. Reys? Are you ok?" She nodded and then nudged her head at the body a few feet away. Making her way to her she pulled off the bag reviling Jennifer who didn't have a scratch on her, making the slayer pause for a minute before rushing over to the last body. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, trying to prepare for what she was about to see. Slowly she pulled off the bag off her head, her other hand firmly holding the witch's head up so it wouldn't fall. "Willow? Willow, baby?" Her eyes remain closed as she gently shook her, not even paying attention to the blood that was covering her face. "Baby? Please….Wi--Willow?" She repeated over and over again softly as tears began to fall and she held the woman's body closer to her's. "I--I'm so sorry. Please…wake up." Slowly the older woman's eyes fluttered open.  
"Kenn…"  
"Oh….thank you. Thank you.' She said still gripping the other woman tightly. Suddenly the sound of footsteps filled the warehouse and with in seconds every exit was being blocked by men all dressed in black, billy clubs in hand with helmets on. Kennedy gently let go of Willow and walked over a bit placing an imaginary, but very real line between the three on the floor and the 50 against the walls. The slayer staired at them for a minute until the guards blocking the main exit stepped away reviling a huge, green demon that walked in. "Umm….uh-o." They both stood looking at each other until all of a sudden the demon went running at her, slapping her sending her at least twenty-five feet back. With out second of hesitation the demon ran at her again. Picking her up by her jacket he threw her back in the direction they just were, again he repeated this action only this time she slipped out of her jacket. The demon looked at the material in his hand before throwing it down and going toward Kennedy who was crawling toward the wall. Picking up a piece of wood off the floor he brought it down on her back, once, twice, three times.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Should we call?" Nikki asked as she swung her feet over the desk as she ate her lolly pop and watched Luis who sat across from her throw crumpled pieces of paper at the owner of the club.  
"Naw, I'm sure she's fine. I mean after all she took you down and Mr. Fashion Tips over there."  
"Yeah I guess."  
"Stupid."  
"You say something?" Luis asked jumping out of his seat.  
"Your little slayer should be dead by now. It….they never wanted your family, just her." Both students looked at each other before Nikki pulled out her cell phone.

-------------------------------------------------------

Ring! Ring!

Willow look over to Kennedy's jacket as she pulled at the rope as tightly as she could. Moments later freeing herself, quickly she pulled the tape off her mouth and began untying her feet as she watched Kennedy get thrown around as if gravity didn't count any more. Once getting the knot out she stood up looking for any thing to grab but was grabbed her self.

Kennedy hit the wall hard enough to leave a dent, she could feel her wounds from a few days ago open along with a few new ones. Pain, oil, dust and blood covered the girl's body. Reaching her hand out for a knife that was next to a pile of salt that was cover an oil spill, but she was spotted, picking her up by her leg he held her in the air.  
"No knife for you."  
"I wasn't reaching for that." She said as threw slat from her hand into his face causing him to drop her and go back in pain. Kennedy wanted to stop, to just lay there and take a minute but she knew this might have been her only opportunity. Picking up a steel pipe from the ground she hit him in the stomach and then the back causing him to fall to his knees. Taking every advantage she could she hit him across the back four times before in the face twice causing him to fall flat. Dropping the weapon she jogged as fast as she could over to the other wall grabbing a chain off the floor and went back to the demon. Tightly wrapping it around his neck.  
"Ah-ah-ah." Her attention quickly turned to Gio who was standing behind Willow, hand tightly gripping her throat. "Put the demon down."  
"No. Let her go first."  
"I don't think you see the point here. Go a head kill him baby, there are thirty-five guards standing there another twenty out side there. But there isn't another Willow is there? Nor Faith and Ramon in the back or the two on the ground there, are there?" He said as he shook the witch a bit making her groan in pain. "I'm a nice guy so I tell you what. I'll let you, and everyone else here except for Willow and we'll call it even." Kennedy looked between the demon and then to them one time before letting him go and taking two steps back. "Bad choice." He continued as he threw the witch down on the ground before walking over to Kennedy. "Still to weak. Kill her." He instructed as he began to walk away while the demon stood up, going to punch her she quickly ducked, grabbing the pipe off the floor. As she stood up she also brought the weapon into his chest. A loud thump came as his body hit the ground, causing the man to look back in fear.  
"Really? Cause from where I am, she's still alive and your demons dead." with out further words the slayer limped over to Willow who was just starting to get up. 'Are you ok?" She asked tears coming back to her eyes as she placed a hand on her cheek.  
"Yes. You?" She asked as her hand did the same. Before the slayer could reply they all turned their attention to the sound of clapping that was coming from a tall well dressed man, Kennedy could swear she saw before.  
"Well done if I do say so myself. " He said as the clapping came to a holt. "Got to tell you Nina here didn't think you could do it, came to me practically begging to help you. And well Ramon he believed you could." Both woman sat in confusion staring up at him, hands still inter locked. "Sorry about Faith, just a precaution." They both turned to see some of the black, suited men dragging Ramon and Faith out from the back both untied but still knocked out. Then their attention turn to the men untying the two women on the floor. "Willow was smart. Figured out it was a test but she thought it was over when you got back. She would have told you if not for that pesky brake up, hmmm, so sad."  
"Yeah. I can see how choked up you are."  
"And well it became apparent that we needed Willow out of the way so little Miss. Jennifer here distracted you in your room yes? A little kiss did the trick enough to knock you off guard." Kennedy's head suddenly turned to Willow who refused to look at her. "But me? my new little friend, always knew you'd pull it off, and with a good show at that. Very well done." He repeated as he quickly clapped again before walking off. "See you at school." He yelled behind himself leavening the entire group staring at his back.


	7. Easier to Run

The two brunette slayers sat side by side looking straight ahead, out the large window show plains going back and forth. The older slayer's eyes fell upon the young woman who seemed to just tune out the world and go into her own little world, ignoring the dozens of screaming kids that were running around and the adults that talking on their phones, snoring and yelling at the desk clerks.  
"Well this was a great vacation. Beat up, chained up, repeated as people felt needed."  
"Yeah."  
"Look Brat about what happened…."  
"Shut up."  
"Kenn…it wasn't your fault. Don't take this path I know it, well and--"  
"I said shut up." The young woman repeated calmly as if it was a simple question that didn't even involve an ounce of thought, all the while her eyes stayed focused on the large, yellow and white, 747. "So all this traveling?"  
"Watchers council gave me this pass…" She said as she waved a small pace of paper. "To fly where ever, when ever. Even though there are thousands of us now, I'm still number two."  
"Yeah."  
"Flight 815 to Italy now boarding." Both woman paused as the message replayed over the intercom, neither said a word as they stood up.  
"Look kid, I'm not much for the inspirational talks, that's Angel. I'm not one to really listen either that's Red, Xander, B, ….Angel again pretty much any body but me."  
"Then why dose it seem like you about to impart some great wisdom?"  
"I like you Brat, I see a lot of me in you which freaks the crap out of me that Willow fell for ya, who knows maybe it's just a slayer thing. We have to get in touch with our inner darkness or what ever, I can't tell you how to beat it cause God knows with out Angel I'd still be out in the streets." Faith paused as she saw Kennedy still had the cold, blank look on her face. Letting out a sigh she threw her backpack over her shoulder before beginning to speak again. "Don't run, cause Brat it looks like you can run fast and far in a short time. You think your running down this street and you tell your self that it's not that bad, that soon they'll be an alley to turn down but it never comes, you know why?" Kennedy's eyes tried to keep contact with her's but at the feeling of tears they fell down to the dark, red carpeted floor.  
"Wh--why?"  
"Cause the truth is, your running down wards. Down to a hole that you rarely are able to get out of.'  
"You got out."  
"No, I was caught. Tossed a life line and I been trying to crawl out ever since." The older slayer forced out a small grin before walking past her toward the boarding gate leaving the once again emotionless slayer standing there alone.

-------------------------------------------------  
KENNEDY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER  
-------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry." Jennifer said shyly from her position at the desk.  
"It's fine."  
"Willow, things like this have to happen. It's just how it is. Slayers go through tests to prove they are…" She paused as she searched for the right word to use. "Kennedy made it through. Don't you understand that, she is an actual slayer. Do you know how many we've lost? How many have tried the test and failed?"  
"Did you people ever stop and think the reason you have lost so may slayer is because you put them through so many tests?" Willow asked trying to hide just how upset she was, having to remind herself the girl was much younger then her and had no where near as much life and death experience. Taking a deep breath she got up and walked toward the doors where Ramon was just walking in. "Hey."  
"Hey." He greeted back with a soft smile still unsure of where he stood with her. "She's still up set?"  
"Just a little."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kenned found herself in a bright room, so bright it hurt her eyes. Quickly her eyes danced over the empty room that seemed all to familiar to her. She remembered she started to calm but this time her heart continued to race.  
"Your squinting."  
"Th--the light it's to bright. I remember I said that, what is this place? Who are you?" The slayer asked getting more and more angry as she turned around in circles trying desperately to find the source of the voice.  
"No, it is merely so dark, it becomes bright."  
"Right."   
"Are you already so far down it seems as if you are on top?"  
"What is this place? Land or riddles?"  
"So brave you are scared to face the truth. So alone you seem surrounded or is it that your so surrounded you seem alone?"  
"What? I don't---" She paused as a tall, hooded figure came out of no where. The hood so low his face unable to be seen, along with his hands that were interlocked inside of the arms of his robe. "Lemme guess you're the Riddler…or the joker? I can't tell yet." She asked annoyed as she looked around. "What is this like another test or something?"  
"A test of not the body but the soul. A soul that is intertwined with another."  
"Individuality or conformity is the question for you."

Kennedy's eyes flew open as her body trembled, making it very difficult to breath.  
"Are you ok?" She heard a soft voice ask tenderly, she turned her head slightly to see Willow standing at the closet looking over at her.   
"Ye--yeah."  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"Just a bad dream."  
"Th--that's not what I meant."  
"I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"When are you going to let me take you out on a real date?" Luis asked as he rolled over on his side facing Nikki who was looking up at the ceiling.  
"Luis I told you this is what we do. There isn't anything more to do between us."  
"Why are you so afraid to get close?"  
"End of convo." The light brown haired girl said as she nearly jumped out of the bed and began looking for her jeans.  
"Why do our nights end happily but our mornings turn to crap?"  
"Because you are a man and don't have the sense to recognize a good thing when you have it."

----------------------------------------------------------

Kennedy stood staring at the bag, her hands held up with the black tape wrapped around them matching her silky, sweat pants and her sports bra. Taking in a deep breath she started to stand on the balls of her feet as her right hand made contacted followed by the left. And again.

Buffy stood in the middle of the hotel room pacing angrily as Faith stood in the back, arms folded watching the sight in front of her while Willow and Giles both sat on the bed leaving Kennedy standing a few feet away. "No! No! NO!"  
"This isn't your decision." Kennedy said taking a step toward Buffy who seemed to responded the same way. "No where near it."  
"See I know your on some little power rush being a new found slayer and all, but Willow isn't going any where with you."  
"B, I think you need to chill. Brats right you really don't get a say in this."  
"You stay out of this." Buffy ordered as she turned around pointing a finger at the other slayer before turning back to Kennedy who was clearly upset. "She isn't going any where but were I am going."  
"Excuse me, she isn't your girlfriend."  
"And she isn't your's either."  
"Buffy." Giles let out trying to calm the woman.  
"What? I think all the kissing, sleeping in the same bed and hand holding would constitute as girlfriend."  
"Kennedy sorry to be the one to brake it to you, but weather you find out now or in Brazil, you are just a rebound. Nothing more then a simple little--"  
"Buffy!" Giles let out this time as he stood up. Kennedy looked to Faith who was staring at the ground and then to Willow who was staring at her hand that were in her lap.

Kennedy's hand began to hit the bag harder punch after punch as her speed began to pick up. Even though her hits got harder and angrier they stayed centered.

"Baby, about earlier…" Willow started as she ran her hand over the young woman's bear stomach as they laid on the bed, Kennedy looking up at the ceiling while the witch stared as the woman's perfect skin.  
"it's fine. I hope you and Buffy are happy together in Italy."  
"Kennedy I…"  
"You said nothing!" Kennedy yelled as she sat up abruptly causing Willow to follow as she tried to comfort the slayer.  
"Kennedy it's Buffy she's…"  
"Willow right now, who is more important? Me or Buffy?" The young slayer sat there for a moment as silence fell over them. Willow's eyes danced over the girl's face before they fell to the bed making Kennedy jump out of the bed and storm out the door.

The slayer punches began to get harder leaving indentions on the bag. The slayer was so wrapped up that she hadn't notice that her body was drenched in sweat.

Kennedy walked into the dark hotel room slowly as she threw her keys on the bed and shut the door before turning the light on exposing Willow who was sitting underneath the window as tears fell down her face. "Willow?" She let out with fear written all over her face as she rushed over to her girlfriend.  
"Don't touch me!" She yelled jerking away.  
"Willow tell me what's wrong. I wanna help."  
"I don't need you. I'll never need you."

Kennedy grabbed the bag with both hands as she brought her knee up to it repeatedly harder and harder.

Kennedy tried to push herself up but was kicked back down, this action repeated until the hooded figure pulled Kennedy up by her hair with one hand and pulled out a knife with the other. He moved the knife toward her but in one swift motion she grabbed a hold of his wrist with one hand and spun around using her leg to kick out his legs. Once hitting the floor still holding his wrist she turned it on him.  
"Brat, what's wrong?"

Her knee made contact again and again and again before she let the bag go and went back to wildly hitting the bag. Going from punching to using the back of her arm and then placing a kick. As memories and thoughts came back to her.

Cause the truth is, your running down wards Down to a hole that you rarely are able to get out of.

Kennedy spun around to the sound of clapping that came from the same source it had just four nights before. She stood there looking Mr. Sear up and down studying his Armani blue, suite. The slayer tried to calm her breathing as she placed her left hand to her side as she used the other to wipe sweat off her forehead and out of her eyes.  
"Very impressive." She could almost feel his tone cool the room at the sound of his words as he walked over to the bag and ran his hand over the rip that was pouring out sand. "Are you ready?"  
"For?"  
"You see my dear, dear Kennedy. You are chosen."  
"So are a gazillion other girls."  
"No, a Million other girls are picked. Picked because there has to be, because when their turn of those who aren't chosen come, there needs to be replacements until the chosen one comes." Kennedy looked the man over as her breathing started to calm along with her sweating. "You have far surpassed everyone's expectation, mine included. Strength, agility, intellect….you are truly amazing." He continued as he started to circle her with his hands folded and a small, sinister smile. "No other potential can come close to you, do you know why?"  
'Wh--why?"  
"Cause beyond them, beyond Buffy and Faith you are the chosen one. Maybe you didn't come first but that means nothing."  
"What…is this some game you like playing or.."  
"For Willow to even think Buffy higher then you is crazy. Buffy nearly passed her test and Faith? HA if not for Buffy she would have died but then again neither of them had your test, or shall I say tests."  
"What do you want from me?" She asked as she backed up to the bleachers not wanting to let down her guard. Picking up her small, black, sleeveless tee shirt.  
"I want you to realize your potential. Become what you are. Destiny is something to be scared of, but you if any one shouldn't be of your power."  
"I'm a slayer. I punch things."  
"Is that merely all? Killing demons and making the world safer is nothing to you."  
"Wh--no I meant that--"  
"Miss. Reys.." He paused as he saw the young woman wrench at the mention of the watcher making his smile grow wider. "She tells me you have been bringing in a heavy head count, at lest five a night?"  
"Something like that. I can't…I have these urges I can't seem to control it's like…" She trailed off as her guard lowered and she took a seat soon mimicked by him.  
"Do not control what comes natural. Do animals not kill? Do humans not love? This is nature you can not stop it, only God can so innless you plan on talking to him about it…what?" He asked a his smile dimmed a bit as he noticed the slayer's guarded go back up.   
"Nothing, I….I just really don't like jokes about God that's it." He followed her example and stood up but stayed in place as his mind began to race and moments later the evil smile came creeping back.  
"Is that because you're a devout Catholic or because your faith scares you?"  
"I have to go." She said before walking away.  
"I can see why it would I mean after all you do seem lost. You pray in church but out side you don't. You pretend to be devout but….well there is Willow and I'm sure others." His smile continued to get wider as his eyes lit up while he walked up behind the slayer who seemed frozen. "After all your mother did send you to that school for a reason, and well your father…..what is that saying we have?" He walked in font of her and staired down at the teary eyed girl. "You can quote passage but it doesn't mean it's in your heart. I'm sure a good little school girl like you know's that one. Humm? Kennedy?'  
"Y--yes. I know it." She could feel her throat become dry as her eyes fell, and her body began to shake as she did every thing she could not to cry.  
"I'm not trying--"  
'Since you paid so much attention in Sunday school I'm guessing you know this one too. Do not belittle one, because the size of their faith for that is near covenanting, but turn back and repent for braking such a heavy commandment." She looked the man up and down again as she could tell she was the one back in control. "Basically that means, don't try using my faith to hurt me just because you don't have any. Or is there some other reason we're having this conversation? Other then Sunday school lectures, of course."  
"Tell me Kennedy, are you so strong your weak? Or so weak it seems your strong, since you couldn't bear for people to know what's underneath this tough girl exterior. I mean do you think the black helps? Or the contacts? The little bit of makeup to hide little scares, so no one knows? Tell me my little slayer, was Buffy right about you?" He asked, his words dripping with distain as he cupped her cheek and used his thumb to roughly remove a small amount of make up by her lips, before letting out a small chuckle and walking out leaving the slayer trembling inside as she watched his back.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Abandoned?" Ramon asked in his soft but heavy accented tone as he walked up behind Willow who was staring down at a small book as she sat on a wooden bench out side. He carefully made his way past the many flowers over the ground before he took a seat next to her.  
"Umm….?"  
"Abandoned? Umm…lonely? Is that the right word?"  
"Oh, yes right word but no I'm not lonely."  
"Really?" The boy pressed on as he gently took the book from her, closing it slightly to see the title but made sure to keep his index figure in between the pages. "I really did not know about Kennedy. I--I promise. Test are usually mush smaller and we are in on them."  
"I….it's ok really I been through much worse." Willow comforted as she took the book back and began flipping through it leavening him looking dumbfounded as he watched her. "I bought a ticket to Italy. It's in the night stand drawer. It's in two days and I have my bags packed on the floor of the closet."  
"S-s-s-so yo-you decided to leave?" He asked as his eyes fell to the dark, sandy ground around them and then back to her who was still looking down at her book.  
"You want to know the funny part?"  
"Funny?"  
"Ironic I mean…" She paused closing the book and turning her body slightly to face him who seemed more then happy about this as a smile came across his face before mimicking her action. "In the bag of my clothes are the only two pictures we ever took together. Next to the tickets is the promise ring she gave me. And in my pocket is her cross, so tell me what's the sense in that?"  
"Maybe….you love her, but it's not how she or you wants it?"  
"I…I don't…I mean maybe….I do care but…no…well I…" She began to ramble making the boy laugh slightly before starting to blush.  
"Maybe time is needed, to experiment your feelings and explore other things. Kennedy…." Once again he paused as he saw a small smile come across her face at the mention of the slayer. "Sh---she is going to be experimenting with herself and needing some one to do that with and if your not sure you can do that then maybe it is better she dose it alone……what?" He asked seeing the witch move her hand to her mouth to hide the large smile that had come creeping up on her. "I didn't say it right did I?"  
"Ha, umm….no, I understood it though. It--it's nice to have someone to talk to about….well anything."  
"You and Jenny seemed to be getting close."  
"Were. But…she helped them. I trusted her and every move she made was a lie, I really don't know if anything she told me was true."  
"She is a good girl, really." A silence fell over them both realizing new ground rules in their new friendship. Ramon ran his hand through his slicked back hair, that once again wasn't standing straight up making the red head think of Angel.  
"So you know about me, what about you?"  
"M…me?"  
"Yeah, why not?" She let out with a laugh not understanding his sudden shyness.  
"People don't really ask about me."  
"Well I am. So what do you like?" Willow continued excitedly deciding to focus on him and forget about a certain dark, skinned slayer.  
"America, basketball, boxing….and jenny."  
"Oh that's….wow." 

----------------------------------------------------------

Nikki slowly walked into the library were Miss. Reys and Jennifer were whispering to each other about something. "What's that what?"  
"Oh, nothing dear."  
"Well you guys were…"  
"Yeah, it was something girly." Jennifer said as she stood up nervously, straighten out her black skirt and then her white, button up shirt before flashing her a smile and walking past, toward the door.  
"Ok last time I was in the shower I looked pretty girly, but a lot can change in what…? Twenty minutes?"  
"Nicole, dear. I know you're a girl.." She paused her halfhearted explanation as she scooped up three books off the table and walked over to her. "A very pretty one at that, so have the library. Do….something. Matter a fact take the day." The watcher finished as she had already started to walk away leaving the young woman alone standing in the middle of the floor looking around room until Mr. Sear walked down the small set of stairs, holding a small, black book.  
"Well, well, well. Isn't that just like them? For two years you kept them safe, protected them from anything that came your way. Night after night, year after year…..friend after friend. And what do they give you?" She looked him over before shoving her hands in the pockets of her baggy, blue sweat jacket while her eyes began studying her shoes.  
"nothing."  
"Nope. Not a thing, but Kennedy isn't to blame is she? I mean she's been here for a week and a half now and well she isn't doing to much better is she?"  
"N…no."  
"After all this time…still nobody loves you, but that's all you want isn't it?" Her head shot up, as anger came across her face making a smile come across his. "Something wrong?"  
"No, I'm late." She bit out before turning around and almost jogging out. 

-----------------------------------------------------------

Willow sat on the edge of her bed with only the soft light radiating from the side table lamp. Letting out a heavy sigh, she reached over and pulled the drawer open, throwing the ticket in, her eyes fell on the small, gold ring that the light reflected off of.

"Willow are you drunk?" Kennedy asked as she pulled Willow towards her.  
"I said leave me alone!" She yelled again as she pushed the slayer away.  
"Willow? Willow?!"  
"Go! GO!!" She yelled again as she pushed the slayer back again this time causing her to fall onto the floor. "kenn??" She looked at the young girl who had a mixture of fear and anger. Once seeing her start to get up the witch's face turned back to cold. "Go!" She repeated as she turned back into herself. Kennedy pushed herself up and walked the short distance back over to the witch, grabbing her roughly by the arm she turned her to face herself, then grabbed her other arm too.  
"No. I didn't leave when you turned into Warren, when you pointed a gun at me, when I may have had to kill you at the whole magic thing, when you sucked the life out of me."  
"I'm not safe. Your say---I'm…"  
"I didn't leave then and I'm not leavening now. No matter what comes, I'm going to be here. Weather you want me or not I'm here. Good, bad, happy, sad. The best or the very worse. I'm here till the end. Girlfriend. Lover. Friend." Kennedy paused for a minute seeing her girlfriend begin to cry causing her to loosen her grip and sit down next to her. "I'm here. And there's nothing that can change that."  
"There's one thing.

Shutting her eyes tightly she shut the drawer before falling back onto the bed and sticking her hand in her pocket looking for her cell phone, once grabbing something she pulled it out but instead of a small, silver phone she pulled out a thick gold chain, with a cross hanging off of it.

Willow stood by the door watching Kennedy zip her book bag that was on the bed, suddenly she turned around, bag in hand as she walked over to her. Tracing a finger over the woman's lips she leaned in a placed a quick kiss. "Willow, I understand. Buffy needs you to…there's just two things I need you to remember."  
"Wh--what?" She asked, her voice dry and crackling making Kennedy's heart brake just a little before she leaned in, hands going onto the girl's hips, and lips pressed to her ear.  
"What I told you last night. And….most importantly, I need you too, a lot more then Buffy." The slayer could feel the witch's grip tighten on her and her body begin to shake a bit. "You're my way, and I need you but….." She pulled away a bit, moving her hand from her hip to cupping her cheek, as tears started to fall from the witch's eyes. " If Buffy actually needs you more then me….which I don't think is possible but…I understand. Just…." Kennedy trailed off as she reached into her pocket and grabbed her hand placing the cross in her hand. "I know, I know that it's….but it's apart of me in more then one way so…" The slayer was cut off by Willow placing a passionate kiss to her lips. "Bye, mi amor." She said before reaching over opening the door and then walking out shutting the door behind herself.

Still holding the chain she used her other hand to reach into her other pocket this time finding her phone.

-----------------------------------------------------

Kennedy walked down the dark hall hands buried deep in her black, leather jacket. Thoughts running through her head over and over again causing her headache to come back. Slowing her pace as she came to a large office, but even more surprising was that Nikki was standing there staring at the door. Both shared a look but neither said a word. As the slayer went to reach for the door Mr. Sera opened it for her.  
"Now we can begin."


End file.
